Eternal Monster Reborn
by darkcupid6
Summary: This is Eternal Monster since the story got deleted. Im back up and the story is revamped.
1. Ancient Bonds

I do not own Teen Titans just Sibuna and the story.

NO my story got deleted! Oh well now I can change the story line a bit since I got a major writers block last time. No major changes will show until late, late chapters.

Chapter 1: Ancient Bonds

"Dude Im not eating meat!" screamed Beastboy at the top of his lungs.

"Well Im not eating tofu!" screamed an equally loud Cyborg.

Once again this morning as they do every morning they got into a meat argument which contained BB complaining and Cyborg trying to get him to eat real meat. Raven sat cross legged on the roof floating "trying" to meditate but the argument downstairs was too loud for concentration. "forget it, ill just try later." Raven floated down to the beach thinking a walk would calm her.

"Those two are complete idiots." she said when she heard them stop fighting only to settle it with a video game which made them just as loud. Raven walked on mumbling about how stupid their arguments were before her foot got caught in something. She tried prying it free only to have it go deeper.

"Great must be my lucky day and its probably quick sand too." As she tries to free herself the ground around her cracks slowly. Raven's eye starts twitching as her leg wont come out. "God damn it why did this have to happen to MEEEEEEE!" she screams as the ground around her breaks away to drop her down a pit.

Raven wakes up with a splitting headache after her fall. "Ow my head it feels like midgets are beating it with hammers...I gotta stop listening to Beastboy." She got up and stared around in the darkness only to find she couldn't see a thing. Crossing her arms she pouts wondering how long she was out.

"Well sitting here wont get me back to the surface so lets go." She feels around for the wall and hits what must have been a switch. The pitch black tunnel was now brightened as light flooded in. "Never thought I'd actually be glad to see light." The tunnel which she thought to be a natural formation was far from it. Metal plating covered the walls and electrical wires connected the lights to each other. "I wonder who built this place?" Raven walked for seemed like hours until finally she reached a locked door covered in chains, padlocks, scrolls, and other things meant to keep something in...or from getting out. "Wow someone was really bad to have been put in here. But this is the only door so it must lead out." She used her powers to destroy the locks and remove the seals on the door and noticed and inscription on the door.

"I cant read it at all its in Latin...oh well." She pushed the door as hard as she could when finally it gave way. She then noticed this room had no lights or switches whatsoever so she hovered into the room. The second she walked in two torches and both sides of the door suddenly lit up. "Wouldn't mind a pair of those for my room."

Then she saw it, on the end of the room chained hanging from the wall by it's wrists. Raven floated over to the hanging body to examine it. The body was dressed in some type of old restraining jacket while it's ivory white hair hanged down a good amount touching the ground. She lifted the corpses head to look at the face and was surprised to see the handsome face of a kid not much older than her with teeth gleaming in the torch light. "Kinda cute for a dead boy, too bad your not alive then you could help me get out of here." She then noticed a small dagger sticking out of his stomach.

"Ouch someone really didn't want you to get out." she pulled the blade out and tested the sharpness of the blade only to cut herself. She watched as her blood dripped to the floor. "Damn that hurt!" Raven used her powers to heal the cut and threw the knife across the room. Raven turned to leave only to stop when she heard chains rattling behind her. What she saw when she turned around scared even her, the "corpse" was struggling against its bonds to reach the blood on the floor flicking it's abnormally long tongue out to reach it. The eyes which were closed earlier were now wide open and instead of a normal color like green, blue, or brown she saw red like the color of her blood on the floor. "What the hell is that? A demon? A vampire?"

Part of her wanted to let the creature out so it could eat while the other part was screaming for her to run away and try to get out. Against better judgement she used her powers to unlock the manacles on his wrists. In an instant the creature was on the floor licking up the blood with glee. After every drop was cleaned from the floor the thing stood and looked around before noticing Raven and started walking towards her with a manic smile. Raven once again decided to stand her ground instead of run away. The monster stopped in front of her and embraced her like she was his lover.

"Thank you, your sweet blood has waken me from that damnable death sleep." He then knelt before took her hand and kissed it. "What are your orders my mistress?" he said bowing his head to her. To say Raven was confused was an understatement. Here she was with a vampire hugging, kissing, and calling her mistress like it was an everyday thing. Then a thought crossed her mind. 'I could use him to get me out of here. I just wonder how the team will take it when I come home with a vampire.' She then straightened herself out. "Ok first off what's your name or should I call you servant, pet, slave, or what?"

"My name is Sibuna mistress but call me what you want also I'll be glad to take you out of here." he said with an evil grin. Raven was annoyed that he read her mind and she didn't know. "Ok first off, no reading my mind got it?" Sibuna just picked her up bridal style and smiled.

"Perfectly mistress, and what should I call you or do you prefer mistress?"

"Im Raven and don't call me mistress it makes me sound old."

Sibuna chuckled at her comment. "Raven, my it suits you perfectly. Now lets get out of here shall we?" With that they vanished into the shadows only to appear in Raven's room. Sibuna walked over and softly placed her on the bed but not without getting a moan of disappointment from Raven which gave him a smile. 'I still haven't lost my touch, even after 50 years'

Raven didn't know why but she fell asleep the minute she touched the bed. The vampire sat on the edge of the bed and looked down on his new mistress. 'What beauty she obviously isn't human but that doesn't matter I wont lose her like I did the other two.' He started lightly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand before laying down and pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Raven, my mistress." he says before sleep takes him.


	2. Unwelcome guest

I do not own Teen Titans just Sibuna, the story, and the other OC's I create or add later.

Chapter 2: Unwelcome guest

Robin along with Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire each sat at the table eating pizza while Cyborg kept mumbling about how disgusting tofu pizza was. Beastboy being Mr. Obvious noticed Raven missing from her seat. "Cyborg shut up, anyone besides me notice Raven ain't here?" Cyborg was about to pound BB before he noticed as well. "Yeah come to think of it we haven't seen her all day."

"I believe friend Raven is in her room with someone Cyborg" Starfire said before drinking her beloved mustard. The other three titans cringed wondering how she can drink mustard like it was water. Robin shrugged the feeling off first.

"I heard some voices in her room too. Think we should go check it out guys?"

"But does not Raven never want us to go into her room? Especially when she is with someone."

"Hello? Am I invisible? I can turn into a bug and see what's going on without her yelling at all of us."

All the titans mouths dropped as this was one of the very rare times BB thought of something good and smart. "What? Do I got something on my face?" BB started scratching his head wondering what was wrong with them. "Ok im going now" BB turned into a fly and headed for Raven's room while the other three titans followed behind. They stopped a good distance from her door in case Beastboy screwed up which was inevitable. A few seconds later the fly crawled out from under her door and changed. "Dude! Ravens in there with some white haired guy and he's hugging her like he owns her...I wonder who he is?" Beastboy scratched his head again before a voice scared him out of his uniform.

"His names Sibuna and no he doesn't own me it's the other way around you lug head." Raven stood there with her "pet" vampire crouching next to her.

"Dude, don't do that you scared me outta my suit. And what do you mean you own him? Raven are you into that kinky bondage stuff?" Beastboy did a bondage impression which made Raven's eye twitch and everyone laugh.

"No you retard I fell down a pit and released him. That's all."

Beastboy walked up and looked Sibuna in the eyes like he was a bug in a jar until Sibuna stood up and looked down at him like he was more a meal than a person. Beastboy ran behind Starfire legs shaking much to the vampire's amusement.

Robin stepped forward and noticed this guy was taller than even Cyborg. "Ok Raven who is he and what is he doing here?" Robin kept his eyes fixed on the white haired giant in case he tried something.

"Robin I've only known him for about an hour so ask him not me." Raven was annoyed that her friends were being assholes to her "pet" but she noticed Sibuna tensing up like he was ready to attack. 'Sibuna no don't! These are my friends, don't hurt them.'

'Can I hurt the green one at least?'

'Maybe later for now don't hurt anyone'

'As you wish my mistress.' With that he relaxed only to hear Robin questioning him. "If I answer your questions will you shut up and leave me alone?"

"Deal, now who are you? We know your name but we want to know more."

"Ok in case any of you are wondering im not human, I'm a vampire. I was placed into a death sleep by someone close to me and left down there for 50 years. Also im bound to Raven because she released me not because she's into bondage" he glared at Beastboy when he said this to make his point clear. "That good enough, Robin was it?"

"Yeah just one more thing. How old are you because I know you're older than you look if you are what you say you are."

"If my math is correct than im about 3560 years old."

"Impossible that would mean you were 16 around the time of the..."

"The Pharaohs? Yes I was 16 and I was human at the time but that was then this is now. They're dead and im no longer in their servitude. Now will you leave me alone?"

Robin was irked by his attitude but he would let Raven deal with him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on him just in case. Starfire not wanting Robin and Ravens new friend to fight she decided to break the tension.

"Robin do you have the teller of time on you?"

Robin relaxed at her voice like he always did when he was stressed.

"It's called a watch Star and its about 6:00pm now. Raven he can stay but keep him under control. I don't need us becoming the Teen Vampires."

'Sure why not you bark enough orders as it is already.'

"Come on Si lets get you some new clothes." Raven and her vampire left for the mall glad that it was winter so there was no sun to worry about.

At the mall strange looks were the least the pair got from strangers. Rude remarks and comments were being thrown their way by everyone. 'Ok lets make this trip quick ok Si?'

'Got it Raven.'

They walked into a store where Raven was a regular and weird was always accepted. The girl at the counter saw Raven and waved to her as was regulations in the store. "Ok Si pick some stuff out and we'll see what looks good with you."

Sibuna picked a few black shirts, pants, and a pair of boots to go with his new clothes as his restraining suit was all one piece. "Well go try them on." Raven waited only for a few seconds before he came back out. Raven fell in love instantly. If it wasn't for his skull white hair the look would have been perfect.

"Mistress what do you think?" Sibuna looked himself over and did a complete 360 before noticing Raven was drooling. 'Mistress your drooling.'

"Who? What? Oh sorry, and stop calling me that."

"Sorry. Well what do you think?"

"I like it only thing wrong is the hair color."

"I'll fix my hair later when I feed but if you like it than I'll take it." He went back into the changing room and handed Raven the clothes to buy which after purchasing put back on. He came out and threw his suit in the trash can next to him. 'Glad I'll never have to see that accursed thing again.' With that he and Raven left to return to the tower. Shortly upon arriving it started snowing. "Too bad its not Christmas huh Raven?"

"Yeah too bad. Although Christmas was never my thing really."

"Nor mine. Uh Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to feed from you. You know just for a little while."

Raven was shocked. She never thought he'd want to feed from her but for some reason the idea excited her. "Sure why not just don't go over board okay?"

"Okay and one more thing this may be personal but I need to know for your safety. Are you a virgin?"

Raven's jaw dropped at this. This was completely random and uncalled for but it was for her protection so she decided to be truthful. "Yes I am. Now why do you need to know that?"

"Because if I drink too much of your blood then you'll become a vampire like me. If you weren't then well lets say it's a fate worse than death if I drained you."

"Ok then that's why I said don't go over board. Now lets go to my room. Last thing I need is the others seeing you drink from me."

"Good point."

They walked to Raven's room without a problem and the moment they were in Sibuna closed the door and embraced her small form.

"Im sorry." he said before biting her neck slowly. Raven wasn't in pain. No she was in pure bliss. This was a great sensation for her. Before If anyone had told her that she'd get an orgasm from someone biting her, she probably would've killed them. But here she was riding wave after wave of pleasure from this vampire. She then noticed his hair slowly turning black at the roots. The black color went from his roots to his tips like molasses and if that wasn't enough his hair started to get shorter. As soon as he released her neck from his fangs the waves crashed and stopped. The blood was not only sweeter than fine wine but caused his hair to become its natural state again, and give him a raging hard on. Raven was gasping for air and clinging to Si like they were hanging from a cliff. "Si...that...was...un...believa...ble."

Sibuna smirked at his mistress's flushed face and gasping breath.

"Glad you liked it so much. I'd do it again but you need to replenish yourself. Come on let's go get you something to drink." Raven slowly got off the bed but she felt light headed and dizzy. She would've fallen several times had Si not been holding her. They found the others watching Aliens Vs. Predators and they all looked at Si and Raven when they entered. Sibuna's hair was jet black, very short, and spiked now and his eyes which were a sickly pink earlier were now blood red. Raven though looked like she had good sex for a few hours which was not far from the truth. Sibuna led his lady to a stool and got her some juice. Beastboy always wanting to say something stood up. "Dude wasn't your hair white and touching the ground earlier?"

"Yes it was but I fed so it went back to its natural state."

Beastboy scratched his head. "What? I don't understand."

"Nor do I Beastboy. My hair never gets shorter or changes colors when I eat."

"Yeah Star but you and BB aren't vampires. Si is." Said Raven from her stool. She looked much better now she had fluids in her system.

"Oh but I still do not understand."

"I'll explain to you Starfire. When vampires do not feed for a large amount of time we sort of go into a death sleep which is sort of like a coma for humans. In this sleep our hair continues growing much like a human's does when they die. Our strength slowly leaves us which causes our hair to lose its pigment such as mine which went from black to white. When we feed our strength returns and our hair goes back to the length and color it was before we slept. You understand now?" From Starfire's face he could tell she didn't.

"It means his hair did a freaky change Star."

"Oh thank you Beastboy. But who did you feed from? Surely not from an innocent person." Starfire wouldn't say it aloud but she felt uncomfortable standing near Sibuna. Si could feel her emotions so he stepped away from her to give her room.

"No Princess never. My lady lets me feed from her until I can get my own blood which I'll do tomorrow and Robin don't worry I don't kill to feed. I have friends who'll supply me with blood."

Starfire imagined Raven being bitten by Sibuna and couldn't tell if she was in pain or pleasure but she was sure it was pleasure. Robin on the other hand was now pissed, his mind got read and he didn't know it. He was taught by Batman for crying out loud! He should've known it was happening. He didn't like this guy for some reason. Something wasn't right about him, something he wasn't telling us. He'd find what out later. For now he was stuck with a vampire in his tower. An un-welcomed vampire none the less.


	3. Delivery call

Once again I do not own Teen Titans or Hellsing only my characters and this story.

Ok this chapter is where you see a bit of Hellsing. This and the next one are probably the only ones you see them in.

Chapter 3: Delivery call.

While his mistress slept Sibuna was trying to get in contact with some long distance friends of his. After four tries he was ready to either give up or leave to find them. Right before he hung up someone answered the video phone. A man with black hair pulled back in a pony tail and wearing a monocle over his left eye yawned wondering who would be calling this early in the morning. He spoke with a clear British accent even when tired.

"Hello?"

"Hello Walter, long time no see my old friend."

"Sibuna? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in ages! Where are you? How are you? Are you ok?" His questions kept coming and Sibuna smiled at knowing his friend cared about his well-being.

"Im fine Walter. Im fine. Im still in America and out of that tomb, thanks to a certain someone."

"Is that certain someone the one sleeping behind you? I must say im glad to hear your out of that crypt that dreadful woman put you in."

"Yes that's my mistress and you cant blame Yoko for putting me there, after all I did but a bullet in her head...more times than either of us can count."

"Mistress? So I take it your bound to her? Well what is it you need other than your gun and some clothes maybe."

"I need those and information, not to mention some rations until I can find some place here to get them."

"Alucard wont be happy having to part with your gun, he loves the destruction it can cause. Should I tell Sir Integra your awake?"

"I know he does Walter but no don't tell Integra im awake. Im happy here and don't want to go back into service yet again. Last thing I need is Yoko finding out im not in time out."

"True, well send me the address and I'll send Miss Victoria over to drop your things off...oh and I'll be sure to let Alucard know you'll build him another gun like yours."

Sibuna chuckled at this. "You know me too well Walter. Expect the address by E-mail in a few minutes."

"Ok, Its good seeing you again Sibuna."

"You too Walter, you too." Sibuna hung up and went to Raven's computer next. In a few minutes like he promised he'd sent the E-mail to Walter. He started to think back on his time spent with the Hellsing Organization and fighting alongside Walter, Alucard, and Seras. But they would have to wait as he had his new mistress to look after. He walked over and stroked her cheek and hair. 'Its almost daylight time for me to get some shut eye.' He yawned showing his large fangs and then curled up behind Raven spooning her form against his.

Raven woke up to her alarm clock but did not want to leave her warm bed, or the person sharing it with her. But she knew he'd still be here until nightfall so she got up and dressed in her trademark uniform and left the room. When she got to the kitchen for some tea she noticed Beastboy and Robin were the only ones up. "Morning you two."

"Hey Rave"

Robin on the other hand just grunted as he was still annoyed from yesterday.

"So where's your pet Raven?"

"Sleeping as I should be doing but Im human remember?" Raven was getting annoyed at Robin's attitude towards Si but she knew it was because Robin actually met his match and for once it wasn't Slade. Beastboy continued to laugh at the cartoon he was watching occasionally quoting the show. Then his stomach started growling and he left to raid the fridge.

"That show always cracks me haha, Gir ride the pig! Hahaha, oh that's priceless." He found a banana in the fridge and went back to his spot on the couch to listen in on the argument and watch his cartoon.

"Why can't you accept him Robin? Huh? Answer that. Why cant you accept him? He hasn't done a thing wrong."

"How do we know that huh? He could've slaughtered thousands of people and was put there as punishment. We don't know. He's hiding something from us and I don't like it."

"Or maybe you don't like the fact that he's your equal and not Slade. That your equal is a dead man. That you think he'll tear us apart or hurt us. I got an idea why don't you ask him what he's hiding from us. Will that make you feel better? He could help us against Slade, Brother Blood and any others who would hurt us and you cant notice that can you?"

Robin was shaking with anger. Raven was right and it hurt to admit it. Robin clenched his fists and stormed off to his sanctuary, the training room. Raven watched him go and it hurt to see one of her friends mad because of her.

"Don't worry Rave he probably just went to the training room. That's where he always goes when he's pissed or sad."

"I know BB, I know but I want everyone on the team to accept Si not just me."

"If it's anything Rae I accept him, I mean he's creepy but he seems like an alright guy from what I've seen."

Raven walked up and hugged Beastboy. His jokes may be corny but he was an understanding guy who can be sweet, when he wanted to be.

"Thanks BB you've been a real help."

"No problem Rae, say you..."

"Were having a moment, don't ruin it."

"Damn shot down before I could finish, oh well there's always hey my show is back on!"

Raven had to hand it to Beastboy. He was at times the sweetest guy ever and at others the most retarded. But he was always around when you needed him. As soon as BB sat back on the couch Cyborg and Starfire came in. Starfire started questioning Beastboy why a robot acting very stupid over tacos was so funny while Cyborg started cooking some bacon.

"Cannibal" Beastboy muttered under his breath.

"What was that grass-stain?"

"Nothing"

Starfire got tired of watching the cartoon so she left to find Robin. Starfire found Robin down in the training room which could only mean two things. He was either angry or sad.

"Robin what seems to be troubling you?"

Robin turned his attention from his punching bag to look at her.

"Hey Star it's nothing really."

"It is Raven's vampire slave-friend is it not?"

"I don't like him Star. Something about him isn't right."

"I do not feel comfortable around him either but I tolerate him. Can you do that Robin? For Raven? For me?"

Robin didn't like to see Starfire sad so he went up to her and hugged her. Starfire blushed at the close contact between them.

"Fine Star for you, anything for you. Just don't stop smiling okay?"

"Agreed Robin now lets go join the others so I can make the pudding of apologies."

Robin cringed as he did anytime the word pudding came out of Starfire's mouth. Her various puddings and meals were less then edible to humans, that was a known fact. Meanwhile upstairs Raven rubbed the bite marks Sibuna left on her neck lovingly and remembered how it felt. She started shaking just from thinking about it and the light above her kept flickering on and off.

"Uh Raven you ok?" Beastboy was watching her while she daydreamed and was getting interested.

"Huh? What? Yeah im ok. Why do you say that?"

"Cuz you were shaking like you were having a seizure."

"Oh no I was just...remembering something."

"Or someone?" Beastboy grinned at her and started laughing when she blushed but stopped when the light above them shattered. Soon after there was a knock at the door. Raven decided to answer it to get away from Beastboy and focus her mind on something else. The knocking increased and Raven was getting annoyed.

'Its gonna be a long time before Si wakes up that's for sure.'


	4. Man to man talk

This is getting old but it must be done. I don't own Teen Titans or Hellsing. Blah, blah, blah. You know I and I know it. Now on to the story.

Ok second chapter with Hellsing and probably the last. This continues from where chp.3 left off.

Chapter 4: Man to man talk.

Raven was staring at this girl that came asking for her pet and decided she was safe.

"He's sleeping, why do you need him?"

"My name is Seras Victoria and I'm a friend of Sibuna."

"Ok, still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Oh yes he called his former employer and asked that some supplies be sent out to him. Im here to deliver them to him."

Raven remembered Si talking about friends who'll supply him earlier.

"Ok bring his things in then."

"Right, do you mind helping me?"

"Sure why not."

"So are you the one Sibuna is bound to?"

"Yes I am. Does that bother you?"

"No not at all. I used to work with him and he in his very long existence was never bound to anyone except the vampire who turned him and the psycho bitch who locked him up."

They both walked to a black hummer and opened the trunk where Raven noticed three large boxes with labels on them. One of the boxes which caught her eye was a metal suitcase looking box marked "Behemoth-Jackal".

"What's in that one?" Raven said pointing at the box.

"Sibuna's pride and joy, not to mention his favorite weapon. Oh and don't try to lift it up because you can't. Not even I can lift it and I have vampire strength."

"Wow, must be really heavy then."

"You have no idea. Well let's get these other two boxes inside."

Raven got the one marked uniform which Raven could tell was filled with clothes while Seras got the one marked rations and they headed in the tower. After going up the many flights of stairs they dropped the boxes off in the living room and went back down stairs to fetch the last box. When they got back to the car they both wondered how they were gonna get the box up to the top.

"Hmm this is going to be tricky."

"Yup...wait I got an idea." Raven then tried to use her powers to lift the box up. She tried for several minutes until finally she was able to keep it up in the air.

"Screw the stairs." Raven lifted it up to the roof where Si could get it later.

"Very ingenious."

"Thanks Seras."

"Well im off."

"Your not gonna stay?"

"Oh no I can't I have to get back to England and besides the sun is starting to rise."

With that Seras walked to the back seat door and waved goodbye to Raven before stepping in. Raven didn't stay to watch the car leave she walked back in to go she what was in the other boxes.

Meanwhile Beastboy and Cyborg were already searching through the boxes. Cyborg searching the one marked rations while BB searching uniform.

"Ah what is this stuff? Is this blood? Sick man."

"Like tell me about it dude. These clothes are weird. I mean look at this. Black silk all over and this freaky eye thingy that looks like it belongs in a twilight zone episode."

"Yea this stuff is really weird."

"It's also mine so drop it."

Both boys turned their heads around slowly to see the figure of Sibuna staring at them. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and pants and his hair was slightly wet meaning he probably just took a shower.

"If you guys wanted to look at my stuff all you had to do was ask. Come on guys is that so much to ask for? A little privacy?"

"Sorry dude we just got curious that's all."

"Remember Beastboy that curiosity killed the cat and Cyborg can you put my food away before it goes bad."

"Uh sure, no problem man."

Sibuna looked over his things and noticed a box was missing. He started to get angry.

"You two didn't happen to see a metal one marked behemoth did you?" His voice was filled with cold emotion and venom. He balled his hands into fists ready to extract the info by force if necessary.

"No dude we only saw these two."

Sibuna scanned both of their minds and found out they weren't lying.

"Ok then, where's Raven and the two love birds?"

"Star went to get Robin out of the training room and Raven went to answer the door and brought these up."

"Thanks guys, hey do me a favor and drop these off in front of Raven's room will you?"

Both boys wanted to get on Si's good side so they quickly grabbed both boxes and left towards Raven's room.

"Now time to have a man to man talk with a certain little bird." He sniffed out Robin's scent since he didn't know where everything was in the tower yet. 'Ah found it.' he followed the smell till he got to the training room where he saw Starfire leaving. 'Here's my chance to get her to like me instead of fear me, although I don't mind the fear on bit.'

"Hello Princess." Sibuna said with a grin. Sibuna could smell her fear and her arousal which meant Robin and her did something but did not go all the way.

"Oh good morning Sibuna. How are you?" Starfire wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible but he was hell bent on keeping her there.

"Im fine and how are you? By the way do you know where Robin is?"

"He's in the training room right now and im fine just a little thirsty."

"Well then go get yourself a drink princess, no one's stopping you."

Sibuna turned to let Starfire pass and she practically ran up the stairs to get away.

Si chuckled at her hasty exit and turned facing the door that held his current rival. He could sense the hatred flowing out towards him and this made him smile.

'Well he ain't no Alucard but im sure he's got plenty of fight in him.' Sibuna walked in and Robin turned to see who was entering the room. Robin turned away and started hitting the bag in front of him remembering his promise to Star.

'Remember what Starfire said, tolerate him, if not for Raven then for Starfire.'

"How's it going boy-wonder? Everything ok?"

"Everything's just fine." Robin said through clenched teeth.

Sibuna was amused at Robin's current state. He knew Robin would like nothing more than to attack him and nail him to the wall.

'But that's been done to me enough.'

"Are you sure? You don't wanna talk at all?" Sibuna was grinning like this was all a joke and he was ready to laugh.

"Yes now leave." Robin went back to punching the bag again before Si's voice stopped him.

"I don't think so bird-boy. You see you got this attitude with me that I don't like one bit and its time you and I have a heart to heart talk."

"You don't have a heart."

"On the contrary, I do though it doesn't beat like yours or Raven's."

"It doesn't beat at all!"

Now Sibuna was pissed. He was trying to do this without having to resort to kicking his ass but it was starting to look like he was going to have to.

"If you got a problem with me boy then say it or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah I do got a problem with you. You're an undead monster that doesn't deserve to live. Your trying to break the Titans apart and last but not least your not be honest with any of us, even Raven."

"Is that what you think?" Sibuna was smiling like a psycho. Robin wasn't that smart pissing off a vampire as old as he but he sure had balls. He'd give him that.

"Yeah that's exactly what I think."

"Well little boy, can you back any of that up? Or are you all talk?" Sibuna's answer to this was Robin launching a flying kick to his head which if he were human he wouldn't have the reflexes to dodge it. But dodging it wasn't what he was planning on doing. Faster than Robin could see he felt something grab his leg and slam him against a wall. That thing was Sibuna. Before Robin could break free Si launched him up and smiled at the sound he made when he hit the ceiling. Robin was stuck to the ceiling for only a few seconds before he fell towards the ground. But he never even reached it. Si jumped kick Robin's face before he was even near the ground which sent him flying across the room.

"Is that all you got bird-boy? I thought you were the boy wonder? Well get up. Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Robin slowly got up the ground and realized just charging him wasn't a good idea. Then Robin felt nothing but pain as his face, back, and leg all started aching. A normal human would've gave up but not Robin he was trained by Batman so he picked himself up and got into position to attack. He felt nervous when Sibuna started laughing like a mad man.

"Jujitsu? You cant be serious Robin? Well let me show you the Egyptian form of Jujitsu and we'll se who is better." Sibuna started moving in a way which to Robin looked like bad break dancing but he knew better than to underestimate an opponent.

Robin was the first to launch an attack but was stopped by what felt like hundreds of blows to his stomach. Robin was on the ground gasping for air while his undead challenger was leering down at him.

"Robin you attack with too much anger behind your blows, that's why I can block and counter you so easily. You need to learn discipline. I can help you and turn you into a even more feared crime fighter. Even Batman wouldn't be able to be a match for you. What do you say?"

" Screw...(cough)...you (Cough)."

"I'm trying to help you Robin, don't be so quick to turn down my offer. Unlike Batman and this Slade guy everyone talks about im not trying to turn you into an image of me or a slave. I want to help you and the others make this city safe for all. Think about it, a city where even Slade would be scared to do anything stupid for fear of you."

"You...(cough)...lie. (Cough) I can take Slade on my own."

"I can tell by your emotions alone that you can but in the end he'll win somehow. Look im not offering you immortality, I couldn't turn you if I tried as im not your opposite sex but I can teach you fighting styles that have been forgotten and lost to time. Techniques that are without equal and fail proof. Styles so deadly that you can even turn your own enemies breath against them if you wanted to. All I ask is that get along with me. I'll explain myself soon enough to everybody but for now I want to get everyone used to me before I start telling my past." Sibuna stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"I hope this chat/ass whooping has opened your eyes and ears. I don't want to hurt you or anyone in this tower but your starting to get on my last nerve and that human is not a good thing to do. Think about it Robin and we'll see where we go from here."

With all that said and done Sibuna left the room leaving Robin on the cold metal floor to think about his offer.


	5. Big guns and secrets

Yea, yea, yea I know I know. I got to do the disclaimer. I don't own Teen Titans blah, blah, blah. Now that's all said and done time for the story.

Chapter 5: Big guns, Big decisions, and Big problems

Robin sat there on the metal floor of the training room for almost an hour after his "chat" with Sibuna. The thoughts replayed themselves over and over in his head.

'A city where even Slade would be scared to do something stupid for fear of you.'

"A city where even Slade would be afraid...is such a thing possible?" Robin knew the vampire was old and probably picked up stuff during his long un-life.

'I can help you and turn you into an even more feared crime fighter. Even Batman wouldn't be a match for you.'

Robin at one time would've thought that to be impossible as Batman was a master of every fighting style known to man and trained Robin personally. But Batman wasn't over 3000 years old, Sibuna was. Where Batman had experience, Si had more. He remembered what Si had said about not wanting to make him a slave or image of himself. That's what Slade wanted to do and Batman too in a way. An image of themselves. That's why Robin left Batman to start the Titans. He didn't want to be an image of Batman and wanted to be a normal teen. Robin wanted to rid his city of Slade and any villain . No not his city, the Titan's city. Then Raven popped into his head.

'He can help us against Slade.'

"Maybe I can accept him. Though when we do face Slade face to face, He's mine."

Robin picked himself up and left to get cleaned up. He got to his room without anyone seeing him and good thing too. He thought his face wasn't that messed up from the fight. Boy was he wrong. He noticed his face was swollen, his back was bruised, and his leg which felt like it was only lightly grasped had black bruise marks in the shape of a hand around it. Robin was amazed at the marks Si left and stepped in the shower hoping it would help him. Robin came out and noticed his face wasn't as swollen but the bruises were still there.

"Damn he really did a number on me. Wow."

He then heard a knock at his door. Not wanting to show himself off he put on his bath robe on and went to see who it was.

"Starfire? What are you doing here?"

"Im sorry did I come at a bad time?"

"No I just got out the shower that's all."

Starfire covered her eyes as she saw people do on the t.v. when they see others out the shower.

"Im sorry! I shall come back some other time!"

Robin closed the door after she left and sighed. Starfire was innocent and naive which is what he liked about her but he didn't know if he loved her like she knew he loved him.

"I'll think about it later." Robin changed into some normal clothes and went to the kitchen to eat. He found Cyborg and Beastboy arguing about who beat who in Smash Brothers. While Starfire was listening and making mental notes of what they called each other for later reference and last but not least a slightly annoyed Raven.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Dude tin-man says he beat me but he didn't. My gender confused ninja beat your giant turtle fair and square!"

"No way man! Robin its like this. I beat Sheik with Bowser and grass-stain here says he won!."

Robin was trying to back out of this conversation like he always did so he turned his attention to Raven.

"What's wrong with you Rae?"

"My pet is mad I left his toy on the ceiling and says it's my fault. I told him he could get it when the sun goes down but he wants it now to see if it works."

"Hmm bummer well he'll just have to wait I mean he got what 5 hours left?"

"Just about."

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping, he says it makes time go faster."

"When your what he is, everything makes time go faster"

"Though knowing him he has the ability to do that."

"Most likely Rae."

'So I take it you and him are getting along?'

'Yeah we are.'

'That's good.'

Robin went to the fridge and found nothing but blue furry food greeting him. He quickly slammed the door.

"Well guys it time for a grocery run."

All at once the room burst into joy as BB, Star, and Cyborg talked about what they were gonna get. Raven went to get more tea and found there was no more. Now she was glad for the run.

"Dude I call shotgun!"

"No you don't last time you wet yourself in the T-car!"

"That's cause you wouldn't pull over!"

"We were near the tower! You could've held it for another two minutes!"

"Guys can we go now?"

"Yes!" screamed both of them as they continued to argue all the way to the store.

What was supposed to be a quick hour long trip took five hours as the T-car was crammed full of food plus a new dog bed for Beastboy. The ride back was Hell on Earth as Beastboy turned on the radio to listen to N'sync while everyone else was trying to change it to something they wanted.

"What? I like that song."

"Were not listening to it."

"Why not?"

"Cause grass-stain if I have to here the phrase Bye, Bye, Bye! One more time im kicking you and your Cd out of here!"

"Well I thought it was a good song." Beastboy crossed his arms like a kid who got his toy taken away and started mumbling. They finally got to the tower but when they got there the sun was already down. They got all the food to the kitchen after 8 back and forth trips to the car.

"Ok everyone start putting stuff where it belongs. While I get rid of this blue gunk."

Robin found Sibuna tinkering with something in the living room while he threw the trash bag away.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my gun wonder-boy."

"Looks heavy."

"You have no idea." Sibuna slipped the ammo clip in and stood up aiming the gun at the wall and then putting it down.

"Wow."

"Like it? It's a shotgun version of a gun a friend of mine once had."

"It's nice, can I hold it?"

"I'll be surprised if you can pick it up."

Robin tried picking it up but to no avail as the gun barely even moved.

"What the hell is this thing made of?"

"Simple, it's made of pure silver."

Robin looked over the gun and whistled.

"That's a lot of silver. What does it fire?"

"13mm silver, armor piercing, high explosive, shrapnel bullets. Pretty powerful stuff."

"Wow armor piercing? Explosive? Just who or what do you shoot with this thing?"

"Vampires or fake ones at least."

"Then why do you need silver? And why hunt you own kind?"

"What the movies tell you is false. Crosses don't work, garlic does nothing, a wooden stake does jack shit. Only silver or specially blessed weapons can kill us. Also im nothing like the freaks that call themselves vampires but are simply man-made copies of true no-life kings like myself. They don't deserve to have un-life."

"Man-made vampires? That's possible?"

"In this day and age almost anything is possible."

'That's true.' Robin was getting interested by this conversation and decided to learn more.

"So tell me more about vampires. I've read a lot of books and movies and I want to know the truth."

"Well Dracula is real. He's in England right now. I fought alongside him before I was placed in that tomb. Also vampires can't turn you simply by biting you. Their victim has to be a virgin and they don't just drain you of blood they have to give you some of their blood when their done drinking yours. A newly turned vampire is called a fledgling and until they drink their master's blood they will remain a servant to the vampire who turned them."

Sibuna then noticed everyone gathered around him and Robin to hear this conversation. Then more questions came in.

"Dude what powers does a fledgling have?"

"None Beastboy. A fledgling has to get used to itself before it starts developing powers. It has to get used to its new eating habits, its new body, it has to learn to breath again as it doesn't need air to live anymore. Basically a fledgling is like a cadet."

"Dude I thought a fledgling would get all these cool powers and stuff. You know like turning into a bat or fog. Wait, can you guys do that or is that more movie propaga...prapagan...lies?"

"Yes BB we can do that and do so much more." Sibuna grinned at the thought of unleashing his powers. But wouldn't unless his mistress said so.

"Okay like what else can you do."

"Yes, I too would like to know your powers. Can you fly like me."

"Yes princess I can except I have wings and to answer the other question I can walk through walls, summon lots of nasty creatures, etc, etc. I'll show you all of them some time for now get ready because the alarm is about to go off."

"How do you know tha..." Cyborg was interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off.

"One of my powers is I can see a few seconds into the future if I need to."

"That's good to know." Robin brought up the screen which showed Cinderblock blocking the guards while a robot was sneaking into a building.

"Its Slade and he's trying to steal something from the bank."

"Sounds like fun, can I join the party?"

"Sure when Slade is involved we need all the help we can get."

"Finally I get to have some fun after so long."

"Titans Go!"


	6. A monster revealed

Cut, copy and paste the disclaimer from last chapter. I don't own them ok? Me no own Titans nor Anderson from Hellsing. I wish I did though.

For those of you who don't understand Anderson it's because I was trying to make it look Scottish as well as sound. So please bear with me on that part.

Chapter 6: A monster revealed.

When the Titans got to the bank they noticed most of the guards were injured and Cinderblock was finishing off the last few.

"Titans you go after the robot. I'll go after Cinderblock."

"No Robin. The rock is mine."

"What?"

"You and the others go after the robot while I take care of the block."

"Right you heard him. Titans go!"

The Titans tried to get past Cinderblock but he wouldn't let them pass. Until something hit him on the side of his head and blew up. Sibuna whistled to get his attention.

"Over here big guy. Yea that's it. Follow the dead guy."

'Robin go, now!'

'Right'

The others went in and found not one but two robots searching the vault for something. These robots had two orders. One was to find a random item in this vault and deliver it to Slade. That order was mainly used to get the Titans to come.

"You guys have gone far enough."

The robots looked at Robin and their second order came up. Capture Robin and deliver him to Slade, unharmed. Without warning the robots attacked launching themselves at the titans. These were not the normal robots the Titans were used to dealing with. These were robots Slade programmed to be just as tough as him and have his moves. Beastboy changed into a ram and tried to head butt one of the robots but was kicked into a wall by the other one.

"Dude, not cool." Beastboy vision was blurry and spinning from hitting the wall. His head was spinning before he was out.

"Beastboy!" Starfire's eyes glowed green as she charged the robots firing star bolts which she hoped would stop them. Out of the smoke a robot flew and kicked Starfire in the face knocking her into the ceiling. Starfire was out as well.

"Starfire!" Robin pulled out his bo-staff and readied himself. Cyborg was firing his sonic cannon at them but he couldn't hit them as they dodged every shot.

"What the hell are these thing?"

"Special robots built by Slade."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause they fight like him." Robin charged a robot and was ready for the other one to jump in. Robin knew these robots must be programmed to go soft on him so he decided to use this to his advantage. One of the robots tackled him down and the only thing between them was his bo-staff which both clung onto.

"Cyborg now blast it!"

Cyborg wasted no time in sending the robot straight to hell as his sonic beam blew through it's waist severing it in two.

"Boo-yaa! One down, one to go." The other robot found what it was looking for and started to run away to return to Slade.

"It's getting away Raven stop it."

"Right. Azaroth Metrion Zinthos." with that four black tentacles appeared out of the ground and wrapped around the robot's body constricting it, preventing the robot from moving any more.

"Well that's that. Now to do the traditional unmasking." Robin removed the mask to see Slade sitting in his chair mocking him without even moving.

"Well done Robin. Though I knew you would be able to stop them since you so desperately want to stop me. By the way, you wouldn't mind telling me what you did to Cinderblock would you Robin?"

"He's right here asshole." Sibuna came and dropped what must have been Cinderblock's head on top of the body in front of the screen. The head was covered in bullet holes and was chipped and cracking from all the abuse Si gave it during battle.

"What did you do to him?" Slade sounded worried and pissed off at the same time. Worried that this stranger had destroyed Cinderblock and pissed that Robin was still not his and one of his most useful minions had been destroyed. But Slade regained his composure.

"Hmm, tell me your name stranger." Slade wondered if he could get this newcomer to join him and maybe help him get Robin.

"It's Sibuna and fuck off, im not helping you and neither is Robin."

Slade was confused and mad that someone would say that to him, especially a simple kid.

"Well Sibuna, I hope to see you again sometime soon as I do you Robin."

"The next time you see me you'll be dying next to your still beating heart while I bath in your blood. And that's not a threat Slade, it's a promise!" Sibuna smashed Cinderblock's head with his foot to emphasize his point. This only angered Slade more but he would not show it as his training taught him better. Sibuna could feel his anger through the screen and smiled at this. He managed to get a rise out of Slade which he found amusing as hell.

"Well it's a shame you wont live much longer to..." Slade never got to finish as Sibuna shot the screen with his gun and had Raven teleport them all back to the tower just a scant few seconds before the robot self-destructed.

Back at the tower the Titans placed Starfire and Beastboy in the infirmary to recover while the three remaining titans and Sibuna were in the living room watching the news.

"We now bring you live to Joe Torres on the Jump City chopper outside of the city bank."

"Yes John as you can see the Teen Titans are already on the scene but it seems they have a new member with them. The Titans have gone after the two thieves inside while the new member is facing Cinderblock on his own. I can't tell you John whether this kid is incredibly brave, stupid, or both. He seems to be holding his own against the giant. Wait a minute John, the kid seems to be doing something strange. It looks like his body is dissolving into some kind of shadowy creature. John we're gonna have to move away for a second before we end up in between. John are you getting this? I can't believe it! This kid gone demon is tearing Cinderblock limb from limb, literally. From what I can see all that's left is the head and it seems the kid has transformed back to himself. He's now picking the head up and heading inside the bank. John I hope you got all that."

"Yes Joe we did. That was Joe Torres live from outside the Jump City bank. This is John Kemp from CNN news."

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven all stared at the screen, mouths hanging open in awe of what they just saw.

"Si what was that we just saw?"

"One of my transformations. Why something wrong?"

"That...was...awesome man!"

"I'm glad you liked it Cyborg. Hey you guys wouldn't happen to know what kind of broadcast this was would you?"

"Uh if I'm correct, then this would be an international broadcast. Europe and the U.S."

"...Not good."

"Why? What is wrong?"

Across the sea in Europe.

In the Vatican City of Rome a young man runs through the halls.

"Sister Yoko, Sister Yoko, Sister Yok..."

"Calm down laddie, now who ye be looking fur?"

"Father Anderson I'm looking for Sister Yoko."

"Why? What be so imp'rtant that she need ye runnin' the halls liken the Devil were af'er ye.?"

"Here."

Father Anderson took the note from the boy's hands and skimmed it. He then told him to follow him. They walked through the garden and came to a great library where an Asian nun wearing glasses was sitting down reading.

"Sister Yoko."

"Yes what is it Father Anderson?"

"This young'un bin runnin' the halls looking fur ye. Says he's got sumthin imp'rtant to give to ye."

"Here Sister Yoko."

"Thank you child."

"Okay now git u, me an Sister Yoko hav' te speak in private."

"Yes Father."

When the boy left and the doors closed behind him Anderson turned to the Asian woman.

"So what's it say lass?"

Yoko crushed the paper in her hand and her fist started shaking. She then took her glasses off and placed them on the table.

"He's out again, get my things. It's time I settled this once and for all."


	7. Enemy Arrived

Don't own the Titans. Ok happy?

Chapter 7: Enemy arrived

It was Beastboy's birthday today and everyone was anxious, some for other reasons. Sibuna sat on the couch just staring out the window when he heard a small squeak. A little green mouse was sniffing the presents and paying particular attention to the big ones.

"Beastboy I suggest you go back to your room or neither you nor your presents will see the light of day."

The little mouse squeaked and ran off towards the hallway. Sibuna sighed and continued his survey of the area. 'It wont be long now before my happy life here ends and I'll have to leave again. Though I don't want to.'

"Sibuna?"

"Raven? What are you doing up? Your beauty sleep doesn't end until seven." Sibuna smirked knowing why she came here and hoped he threw her off the subject before it came up.

"Ha ha, very funny. I couldn't sleep since you weren't there with me. What's wrong? You've been here since the news broadcast this afternoon."

'Damn, so much for throwing her off. Oh well.'

"Im glad im the reason you can sleep peacefully."

"Don't try to change the subject. What's wrong? Tell me. I'm your mistress so I command you to tell me."

"I thought calling you that makes you sound old."

"Shut up, I couldn't think of anything else to call myself. Now tell me."

"Alright, alright I'll talk. Ok about sixty years ago I was awakened by a girl named Yoko Delacroix. She found me and we became good friends. I wanted us to be more but she wouldn't give me permission to turn her. Then after five years I got bored and just up and left but not before "taking her" so to speak. I wandered around for about five years until one night here in Jump City I was attacked by Vatican vampire hunters led by Yoko none the less. She said she got pregnant and had to kill her own daughter because of what she was. She also didn't want me around to fill the world with my prodigy. I knew it wasn't the same Yoko I left but a evil hate-filled one. She knew as old as I was she could never kill me so she locked me away but not before I put about six bullets in her head."

"Six bullets? From which gun?"

"The one laying over there by the wall."

"Ouch I guess she's gone for good huh?"

"Nope she's a deathless."

"A what?"

"A human with vampiric regeneration and youth. To be honest that was the 4837th time I blew a hole in her head."

Raven's mouth was hanging open until Sibuna lifted it close with his finger.

"Your joking right?"

"Nope, in five years I fought her more times than I have years of life."

"Wow...okay so why are you upset?"

"I'm afraid she found out im awake and she'll be coming to seal me away again. She'll try to take me away from you guys."

Raven's eyes glowed red and she clenched her fist. "No she wont. I guarantee that."

Sibuna just looked at her in amazement and lust.

'Okay that right there, that was hot.'

"Glad you liked it."

Sibuna chuckled and held his mistress close.

"Go to sleep Raven."

"You too Si."

Just then they heard an alarm clock ringing and someone screaming. Both sighed and started counting together.

"5..4..3..2..1..."

"WOOHOO IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AT LAST! FINALLY AT LAST!"

"Leave it to Beastboy to spoil an almost romantic moment."

"Yeah bummer and I was going to give you a present." Sibuna grinned hoping she would get the hint.

"I wonder what it could be." Raven began rubbing Sibuna's thigh and started to lean in towards him.

Before anything else could continue a green blur rushed past them and started looking at all the presents.

'Damn it cant this kid knock or something? Geez now the mood's really ruined.'

"Ow sweet! Are these all mine? Yes, this one. Yes this one is too! And this one too! Sweet, life is good!"

'He should try un-life.'

'I don't think he'd like it much.'

'You would.'

'That's a given.'

"God Grass-Stain can't you wait just for one year for everybody to get up?"

"Screw you Tin-man cause I got what I wanted and I.."

"Wont open them until everyone is here."

Beatsboy was rubbing the presents all over himself and dancing like he was in a disco. Robin and Starfire walked in and saw the show Beastboy was giving everyone.

"I wanted something to eat but im not hungry now."

"As Beastboy would say...that was just plain creepy."

"Ok guys now that's over with lets get to opening the presents."

"FINALLY! WOOHOO! YES! YES!"

"Um BB go ahead."

"Gladly!"

Beastboy tore through his presents like a starving animal presented food.

"Sweet dude a new doggy bed!"

'Didn't he just get one?'

'He can never have too many.'

"HALO 2! YES, THERE IS A GOD!"

Beastboy's other presents were just new clothes and other stuff he would babble about for days on end. Everyone was laughing at the things Beatsboy did when he got something he wanted. It looked so perfect and happy as Sibuna watched his new family with a smile knowing any day now he might have to leave to make sure they would stay safe. But even then they wouldn't be safe because Yoko would try to destroy them for associating with him. He didn't want to be torn away from his new family or his mistress so quickly. But he did know if Yoko laid a finger on Raven he'd blow the finger off, then the hand, then the arm, and so on and so forth until there was nothing left to blow off and then he'd scatter the pieces so she can never reform again. Just then something broke the living room window. It was a brick with a scroll attached to it. The writing on the scroll was in Latin and showed pillars of some sort.

'Shit! She had to attack now! On the boy's birthday of all fucking days!'

"Dude what the hell?"

"For once can we have a celebration when the tower doesn't get attacked!"

"Titans go!"

The whole team made it down to the snow covered beach to see a woman dressed as a nun staring at them. Sibuna stepped forward and the two exchanged glares before Si spoke up.

"Yoko, how's it going? It's been what? Almost 80 years?"

"You're an abomination of God's work and must be destroyed before you spread your evil any further."

"We all know what I am but what are you? You yourself are far from human."

"I am a blend of man's technology and God heavenly work. The lord created me to fight inhuman creatures such as you."

"You were taken from your home and stuck in a giant test tube for 6 months!"

"That does not matter. The past is the past so you and your friends must be purged."

"Wait, dude why us?"

"You have associated yourselves with the damned and therefore condemned yourselves. I shall make sure you all burn in hell together forever."

She produced from her jacket a bo-staff similar to Robins only thicker and with several buttons along the length. She pressed the closest one with her thumb and a sharp spear point appeared at the top of the staff.

"This spear is made of pure silver and blessed by the Pope himself Sibuna. You think you'll be able to survive this through the heart?"

Sibuna started smiling like a maniac before bursting into insane laughter. "I've survived worse bitch so lets see how long it takes for me to plug a bullet in your skull."

With a wailing war cry Yoko charged the group ready to impale whoever got in her way.

"Titans go!"

Cyborg fired at Yoko and missed as she dodged the blast still charging at Si.

"Dude! For a nun she's fast, not to mention crazy."

"Whatever a nun is, she is not Cyborg."

Raven used her powers to launch a couple boulders at the rampaging nun but as with Cyborg she dodged them. Starfire was having no better luck either as the assassin dodged or reflected each of her star bolts and eye beams.

"Pathetic is that all you got."

"No but here's what I got!"

Robin flying kicked Yoko in the face and sent her flying a few feet. She picked herself off the ground and started coughing up sand.

"Leave now Yoko and you wont get hurt."

"That's a lot coming from a young boy. You're a human like me why do you fight alongside these heathens and monsters?"

"One they're my friends. Two, your far from human and three, I don't really like you." Robin flew at her but landed on the ground as Yoko rolled away from his attack.

"That's too bad. I guess you'll have to spend an eternity in hell with these monsters you heretic!" Yoko tried to spear Robin but he dodged each time. Silver wouldn't hurt him as much as it did Si but that spear head would hurt anyone, human or vampire.

Just as the tip was coming towards Robin's face a wall of black energy saved him.

"Robin move!"

"Thanks Raven."

"You! You're the one who awoke him! You're an even bigger problem then that vampire menace you half-breed spawn of Satan!" Yoko launched herself at Raven and tackled her to the ground with the spear tip right at her throat.

"Now any last words demon? Say them now because no one is coming to save you."

"Yeah bye bye."

"What?" Something hit Yoko that sent her flying farther than Robin's kick. About 10ft away was Sibuna holding his shotgun putting a new clip in and aiming at his target.

"Yoko you've made four big mistakes in your life. One you locked me away in that hell hole for 50 silent years." He fired the gun and blew her left arm off.

"Two you attack me and my family on our celebration." He fired again blowing her right arm off.

"Three you threaten to take their lives." He fired again, his gun punching a hole in her chest.

"And four you did the stupidest thing imaginable, you attacked MY MISTRESS!" He fired on last time leaving a big hole in her head. After which she fell to the ground in a bloody heap. He walked over and picked her mangled body up with one hand and using all his strength threw her as far as he could.

"Well, not the best birthday in the world but hey, it could be worse!"

"Dude this is the weirdest birthday ever."

"You can say that again grass-stain. You can say that again."


	8. Training begins

Don't own them so just enjoy the story.

Chapter 8: Training begins

Sibuna walked in the living area to find a tired, nothing but skin and bones Beastboy in front of the t.v.

"Dude how long have you been playing that game?"

"...five days."

"Your joking right?"

"No, for five straight days I've been playing and I finally beat it."

"BB that's not good for your health or social life, and you smell like hell. Go take a shower and come get some food in your stomach. Five days straight. These damn young'uns these days."

Sibuna was fixing to make some tea when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in. The first thing they noticed was Beastboy was missing and the room smelled fresh.

"Hey, where's grass-stain?"

"He beat his game so I sent him to take a shower and come back to get food."

"You mean he's been playing that game for five days?"

"Yup, exactly what I mean Robin. So ready for training or do you still wanna wait?"

"You two can go train if you want. I get to finally play since BB isn't around."

"Sure lets go train, I think im ready now."

"Princess you wanna come too? Or you wanna stay here?"

"I think I shall come along and watch this training you have planned for Robin."

"Where's Raven?"

"She said something about sleeping in today."

Sibuna playfully slapped Robins shoulder to get his attention.

"Well lets go shall we?"

Meanwhile in the living room.

"Boo ya! I bet BB never found this when he played."

Suddenly a voice that would make even Si shudder spoke from behind Cyborg.

"Release my controller."

"Grass-stain, is that you?"

"Release it I say!" Beastboy lunged at Cyborg like a lion at its prey.

"AHHHH!"

Robin, Si, and Star were in the training room when they heard the scream. Si was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that?"

"Beastboy found Cyborg playing his game so he went primal on him."

"Ah do they do this often?"

"The last time Beastboy went primal was over who got the last tart of pop."

"You mean pop-tart, right Star?"

"Yes that is what I meant."

The sound of wrestling and fighting and animal sounds could be heard all over upstairs until two large things could be heard being slammed against the wall several times.

"Sounds like they woke Raven up."

"Doesn't sound pretty."

"As Cyborg would say you don't know the half of it."

"...Moving on now. Okay Robin what do you want to know?"

"Teach me that Egyptian form of Jujitsu you used earlier."

"Ok a simple martial arts style will do for now."

"I shall watch from the side."

"Very well. Ok Robin here's what you do."

For about two hours they trained and Robin was almost out of breath while Sibuna was breathing like he hadn't done anything.

"Wow that was intense. My body is seriously hurting."

"Better me train you then the people who trained me."

"Why's that?"

"The people who trained me were cruel men and trained me to the point of death. Unlike with you I didn't hit you as they did me. Once when I was being trained my instructor broke three of my ribs just showing me how to do a move."

"Ouch, guess they didn't like you much did they?"

"No I was a slave/servant and they thought I was beneath them and I wasn't worth training. Well anyway that's enough for now. Lets go get something to eat."

Upstairs they found Beastboy and Cyborg unconscious and battered from repeated slams against the walls and ceiling from Raven. Raven was sitting down at the table drinking her tea calmly.

"Had fun my lady?" Sibuna said while taking a seat next to her.

"It got a lot of stress out my system if that's what you mean."

"Remind never to get on your bad side Raven."

"I don't have to boy wonder, you know not to."

"You know its weird but after Beastboy's birthday there hasn't been many crimes."

"That's true."

"Damn Raven you really did a number on them."

"They woke me up." Raven took another sip of her tea so no one could see her smile.

Sibuna whispered in Raven's ear so Robin and Starfire wouldn't hear what he had in mind for his mistress. She smiled at what he said but decided to make him beg for it.

"No"

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Not even if I do a sad puppy face?"

"Not even if you do a sad puppy face."

"...Your evil you know that right?"

"Do I wanna know what you two are talking about?"

"Master/servant stuff Robin that's all."

"You sure, From the smile I saw on Raven's face it looks like more than just servant/master stuff."

"Yes I too am curious to know what you are talking about."

"Starfire, no offense but your too naive to know what were talking about."

"I am not!"

"Star, everyone in this tower can agree your naive but in a good way."

"Oh, being naive is a good thing not a bad thing?"

"Its both really."

"Oh I see but still I wish to know what you two are talking about."

"Fine if you two wanna know that badly, im asking her to feed me. Satisfied?"

"But don't you have those...oh I see."

Sibuna grinned when she understood. "Yea that's what I was asking."

"I see but why did you whisper that to her?"

"Didn't think you guys wanted to hear me asking Raven if I could bite her."

"But don't you turn someone when you bite them?"

"Starfire you have a lot to learn about vampires."

"I was being naive wasn't I?"

"Yes but stay that way princess. It's cute."

"Raven can I ask you something in private?"

"Sure Star."

Stafire and Raven walked into the hall and Starfire was biting her bottom lip like she was afraid to ask Raven her question.

"What is it Starfire?"

"Um Raven, I have a question about Sibuna."

"Kay go ahead Star ask."

"uh how does it feel when he bites you?"

Raven was shocked Starfire would want to know this but she smiled and decided to answer her friends question.

"To be honest Starfire, I cant describe it. Its so good, words just cant describe it." Raven grinned and countered with her own question.

"Why don't you ask him to bite you? Then you can see how it feels. Im sure he wont disappoint you."

"But on my planet it is forbidden to associate with his kind or demons or creatures turned to darkness. They are seen as evil."

"But Starfire darkness is not always evil and im half-demon and you associate with me. So how is he different? And just in case you didn't notice were not on your planet."

"That is true. Fine I shall ask him sometime later."

"Come on lets go back so they don't worry about us."

Meanwhile Robin and Si were sitting there at the table bored waiting for the two girls to come back.

"Si what do you think they're talking about?"

Sibuna was listening in to the whole conversation the whole time. He smiled evilly at hearing Raven's question and it took all his will power not to laugh when Raven couldn't describe the feeling she got when he bit her.

"Well Robin, lets just say your girlfriend isn't as innocent or naive as everybody thinks she is."

Robin blushed when Sibuna called Star his girlfriend.

"What? You think I didn't notice how you look at her? The whole tower knows and is waiting for one of you to make the first move. Do you want me to help with that?"

"No this is something I need to do on my own."

"Okay if you say so." Sibuna put his legs up on the table and waited.

"Hello boys, hope we didn't make you worry."

"Not at all Princess." Sibuna smiled and winked at her to see her reaction and chuckled to himself when she blushed.

"So Raven can I?"

"No"

'Why do you torture me like this?'

'Cause I like too see you beg.'

Sibuna got up and left the room mumbling about kinky half-demon dominates.

'I'll wait till you come back to the room, then your mine.'


	9. The hand that feeds you

Don't own the Titans...if I did it wouldn't be a kid show.

Chapter 9: The hand that feeds you

Raven was avoiding her room at all costs. After hearing her pets threat she decided not to go to her room but she knew and she was sure Si knew she'd have to go there sometime to grab something. All they both had to do was wait then other out. Raven grabbed a cup of tea to calm herself since the way Si had threatened her made her blush and wet.

'God how can he make me feel this way? Not even Robin could and he's not too bad to look at either.'

While Raven thought Sibuna was in her room waiting for her to walk in. Just one step was all that was needed and then he'd have her. The things he would do to her for teasing and torturing him. She would pay.

"Tonight, none of the Titans will sleep. Raven's gonna keep them awake." Si smiled a lecherous grin thinking about what to do with his mistress's body.

'So many things, so little time. Oh well I can wait. Now lets see what she has hidden in this room of hers.'

Sibuna went rummaging through her drawers and found a picture of her and the titans where she was actually smiling. Sibuna would've smiled at the picture but something shiny caught his eye.

"Hello? What's this?" Sibuna pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs and a spiked collar with a chain leash attached.

"Wow! Seems my mistress does have a kinky side to her. Holy shit! Is that a whip? Im not even going to ask what that's for." Sibuna kept digging and found something that the whole tower would kill for...Raven's diary.

"Jackpot. Though I don't think she'll like me looking through it, its not as guarded as her thoughts." Si went and sat down on her bed opening the diary to a random entry. His eyes jumped from line to line taking in all the feelings and thoughts from each word. Her hatred of her father, her small and short crush on BB, Terra and her betrayal, and a time she went too far into Robin's mind and found fantasies of him and Jinx. He put the diary down and thought about everything he had just read. So many things and emotions. But what angered him the most were the entries about her father. He sounded powerful which Sibuna liked in an opponent but the fact he might take her away from him and the titans was what pissed him off. Raven was his and his only. No one else could or would have her not even if he were gone. He sighed and put the diary back in the drawer where he found it. He then looked at the clock which read 10:30 pm.

'Well its been four and a half hours and she still hasn't come to her room. I applaud her for that. But now is the time for punishment and retribution...and a little kinkiness on the side.'

"First, lets get her to the room. I didn't want to have to resort to using my powers on her but she leaves me no choice. Let us see where she is." Sibuna's mind swept through each room of the tower searching for Raven. He found her on the roof meditating.

"Now to gain control of your body functions." This required a battle of wills and Raven's was no push over.

Raven felt someone or something trying to get in her head and she had a good clue who it was too. She had fought a battle of wills before and just kept putting up her defenses hoping whoever it was would just give up. But no matter what she put up the person would knock them down.

'Damn he's really out to get me.'

Suddenly Raven couldn't feel her body. Her legs and arms felt limp and she then got up and started moving around but without Raven in control. Her body went to the door and entered walking down the stairs to the living room. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing videogames while Robin was busy talking to Starfire about Earth customs. She then moved towards her hallway and knew who was controlling her.

'That little prick. If I had known he would've pulled a dumb stunt like this I would've better defenses.'

Her body was dragging itself to her room. She tried several times to gain control again but nothing worked. Not long after she was right in front of the door to her room. The door slid open with a small hiss. Raven couldn't see inside, it was like looking into a tar pit. Suddenly some tentacles that looked like they were made from the darkness started slithering towards her. Just as one was about to coil around her she got control of her body back. She got less than a foot away before she had tentacles grabbing her and pulling her in towards the black hole that was her room. Raven struggled but was pulled in and the door closed behind her with the same hiss it opened with.

"Ah God let me go Sibuna!"

"I don't think so mistress. You see im going to have a little fun with you first." A voice from the darkness said before Raven felt his long tongue lick her ear rim.

"What are you going to do to me?" She still couldn't see him but she could feel he was in the room with her. She then felt him nibble on her ear which caused her to moan.

"Nothing you wont want my queen. But before the night is over I'll have you screaming my name over and over again while you experience wave after wave of pleasure. You think my bite was good? You haven't felt nothing yet." Sibuna started nipping the mark he made and caused her to moan again.

Raven felt him touch her sacred spot and she felt she would die from embarrassment when she saw him lick his fingers of her.

"Mmm so sweet, almost as sweet as your blood. I cant wait to have more." Sibuna decided her clothes were a no go and slowly slid them off making her feel every caress.

"Si please.."

"Please what?" Sibuna shot her a Cheshire grin that he knew would piss her off.

"Stop teasing me...please?" Raven said in between moans and Si nibbled on her nipples.

"No, what goes around comes around mistress." Si was enjoying her torture and would continue it until she fully submitted to him. He slowly slid his fingers down from her neck. Down past her breasts. Past her stomach and belly button before sliding across his next target. Ravens back arched into his touch wanting to feel more.

"You're an asshole Si. You know that right?"

"Yeah but from the looks of it you don't seem to mind." He showed her his dripping fingers to emphasized his point. Which afterwards he licked clean.

"Mmm I can never get enough of that taste. Would you like to try some?" He plunged two fingers into her causing her to cry out.

"Yes that's it love. Cry, moan, and scream. Let everyone in the tower know how much pleasure your receiving." Sibuna pulled his fingers out and licked one clean but pointed the other towards Raven which in her lust drunk state would do anything to continue the euphoria she was having. Raven didn't mind the taste at all, in fact Si was right, she was sweet.

"Si please...I need you...please!"

"Soon love, soon, right now im done with the appetizers. Now for the main course." He gave his trademark grin and placed her on her back on the bed spreading her legs so he could gaze at the treasure that lied between. Raven was panting and still moaning just from having Si touch her which great on its own. Sibuna began placing kisses on her legs moving down to her thighs saying mine after each kiss. He finally got to his destination and looked up at the violet eyed beauty before him who was squirming in anticipation. Raven had went from playing with her breasts to grabbing Si's head and playing with his silky black hair.

Si decided she was tortured enough and thought it was time for her redemption. He started kissing her and stuck out his abnormally long tongue. Raven was overflowing at this point and not one to pass up a good meal Sibuna fed. He lapped at her opening and occasionally stuck his tongue in as far as he could which was pretty far. Raven was squirming and biting her bottom lip so as not to scream from the intense sensation she was having. Si noticed this as well.

'Scream love. Scream my name so the whole city knows who you belong to. Scream! Show the world what true pleasure is and what its like to have me own you in every way imaginable.'

He nibbled on her clit and that did it. Raven screamed his name so loud the whole tower, hell the whole city probably heard. Raven had experienced a orgasm not even a poet could describe.

As she came down from paradise Si was busy licking the rest of her juices away which soon after started moving upwards kissing her in a random spots before continuing up. He stopped at her neck and was tempted to turn her but would leave that for her to decide. He instead just licked his mark and along her ear before kissing her on her lips. The one place he wanted to feel since he met her.

Raven was exhausted but when Si kissed her she wanted to thank him so she kissed back. Their kiss was not a boyfriend/girlfriend kiss this was a kiss only true lovers did. Sibuna grabbed her back and pulled her towards him wanting to taste more of her. Likewise Raven wrapped her arms around Si's neck and pulled him towards her wanting more of his tongue in her mouth. They kissed like this for several minutes only stopping for some much needed air, well needed by Raven at least.

"So was that everything you had hoped for my dark queen?"

"Mmm not everything I wanted but it was...wow I cant even describe it. I felt like I died and went to heaven. I was in pure ecstacy. Thanks Si." Raven wrapped a leg around his and rested her head on his chest slowly falling asleep.

"Anytime Raven." He then licked his lips cleaning the rest of her from him. "Definitely anytime."

Outside the room were Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire with their ears to the door. They had heard loud moaning and wondered what was going on.

"Dude, what do you think they did?"

"They fucked you tard! What do you think they did? Made out!"

"Well sorry! I just thought.."

'That you all should leave before I lose my temper. I detest nosy people.'

"That we should leave now. Rematch Cyborg?"

"Your on little man!"

"Yes let us go. Come Robin I wish to know more about Earth" Starfire was dragging Robin away by the arm hoping he would bring up a subject that she could use to tell him her true feelings.

Sibuna read Starfire's mind and decided this game of theirs would end starting tomorrow.

"And I think I have just the ability too." Sibuna chuckled evilly before finally falling asleep with his lady.

A/n: How was that? Good? Bad? Half-baked? Let me know! I need to know otherwise there wont be no more lemons for you to enjoy!


	10. The Bride of Darkness

If your reading this...then you're a lawyer. I don't own the Titans.

Chapter 10: The undead grow

Sibuna left Raven laying on her bed after her "punishment" so he could be alone. She grabbed her pillow and curled up under her sheets. Si then went and searched for an empty room. Only problem was most if not all the rooms in the tower were occupied.

"Oh come on! There has to be one empty room here. As big as this tower is not all the rooms can be full."

Sibuna walked on and on until finally at the very bottom of the tower he found an empty storage room.

'Hey, luck's on my side for once.'

He entered the room and found it to be perfect for what he was planning next. He calmly walked to the center of the room and sat down cross legged.

"Ok then now we found a secluded space we can screw with some minds. Now where is the princess at?"

Sibuna closed his eyes and instantly his mind searched for Starfire who was listening to music in her room.

'Now to go in and see what I find.'

Sibuna opened his eyes and found himself in a long hallway filled with doors. Each one marked with a number. Starfire felt an itch on the back of her head and scratched it.

Sibuna walked the hall and stopped at the door marked 1.

"Ok now since her doors aren't labeled like most are it's gonna take awhile to find the one for Robin. Oh well I might find some juicy blackmail ideas while I search."

Si grabbed the doorknob and braced himself.

"Lets see what's behind door number one!" Sibuna opened it and was immediately attacked by a swarm of moth like creatures.

"Geez, what the hell are those!"

Si looked and saw a painting of Starfire hugging a bug like creature.

"Ok this must be that Silky things room. No wonder there were moths. Starfire must love him a lot to give him his own room. Well this wasn't what I was looking for so im out of here. Onto door number 2!"

Door 2 was different from the others. It was dark grey and all metal. Chains and padlocks hung off the front. Sibuna whistled at the defense put into this door.

"Wow, now this is a well guarded door. I wonder what Starfire would want to hide so badly that she would put chains and locks all over for. Well im gonna find out one way or another."

Sibuna's opened a portal and tried to walk through only to be shocked by powerful blasts of electricity.

"Ok not only chains and locks but an electro trap too. Somebody doesn't want me in, that's for sure. Gonna have to go smoke."

Sibuna's body melted into a large puddle which then evaporated into a small cloud of smoke. He slid in slowly through a small crack at the bottom of the door and reformed once inside.

"Ok that was fun. Now what is so important that he needs all that to protect it."

Then he saw them. A taller version of Starfire with black hair and purple eyes was flying around, also Slade was there, along with all the other things Starfire did not like.

"Ah so that's why there's defenses. Its her bad memories she doesn't want out. I see, I see. Time to leave."

Sibuna left the same way he came in and reformed in front of door 3 which was dented and beaten and looked like it was taking a beating still.

"Well this is a pretty sight. Lets see what's inside."

What greeted him was something that would shock normal people. Inside was Starfire fighting Plasmus, Slade, and various other villains, and Starfire was winning very easily.

"Hmm so this is the princess's stress reliever. She seems to like pounding on these guys. Well lets move on shall we."

Sibuna closed the door and moved on to door 4 which was red, green, and yellow. A circle with the letter R was on it as well.

"Umm not going to ask but hopefully this is what im looking for."

Inside were pictures of Robin all over and pictures of her and Robin together.

"...Bingo. Now let's lock this place so she won't have to worry about old bird boy."

Sibuna left the room and sealed the door shut. Deciding that his task was done he returned to his body. Sibuna opened his eyes and faded out to Raven's room. He faded in to find her getting dressed.

"Hey Si."

"Morning Mistress. You fully recovered?"

"Shut up."

"I thought you liked it?"

"I did but that's not the point."

"Can I ask you a question Raven?"

"You already have."

"Funny, but seriously if I asked would you allow me to turn you?"

Raven was silent for a few minutes. She knew he'd ask eventually and thought about asking him but this was unexpected. She walked over to him and draped his arms over her shoulders.

"Will it hurt?"

Sibuna grinned wondering if that meant yes.

"Did my bite hurt the first time?"

"No, it felt good."

"There you go then."

Raven went silent again.

"How long will it take to change?"

"Few minutes just takes me drinking from you and you from me that's all."

"Ok then Si, do it."

"Yes, my mistress."

Sibuna spun her around and pulled her small frame close to his. He held her like that for about a minute but for Raven it felt like an hour.

"Ready Raven?"

"Y..yes"

"Don't be scared my queen."

"Ok"

Raven tilted her head to the side to show her neck to him. Sibuna mouth was getting wet at the thought of tasting her sweet blood again but this time he would have to drink much more than last time. He lowered his mouth to her neck, his fangs growing longer before piercing her neck. Raven felt a small prick and a burning sensation on her neck before the wave of pleasure hit her. She was getting wet just from him biting her. Sibuna could smell her arousal and it took every bit of his will to resist throwing her down and fucking her into oblivion. But there would be time for that later, right now he needed to work on the task at hand. But it was hard concentrating since the smell of Raven's arousal, her moaning, plus the taste of her blood was like a drug to him.

"Si oh god this...is...oh shit."

'Shush woman! Before I get out of hand!'

After what seemed like hours Si released her neck licking the bite closed. He then took his nail and cut a small wound in his neck and brought her mouth to it.

"Drink love drink. So you can change."

Raven started sucking on the wound and the blood was better than anything she ever drank before in her life. It slowly poured down her throat and filled her body with strength. Her skin which had turned pale from blood loss was now a healthy pigment again and her eyes which were once violet were turning blood red. Her teeth which were already semi-sharp grew longer until she had fangs of her own. She started sucking on the wound even more like she lived for only it.

"Ok Raven that's enough."

Raven didn't hear him. She just continued feeding.

"I said that's enough!"

Sibuna pushed her off of him and looked at her with her now red eyes and her mouth dripping fresh blood. She looked more beautiful to him then before. He touched the wound and his body sealed it up soon after. He walked up to Raven and pulled her to him.

"Welcome to eternity my bride."

Raven smiled like a psycho and wrapped her arms around her "husband" possessively. She was changed now into a bride of darkness and had some unfinished business to attend to with her groom but before she could say anything the Titan alarm went off. Sibuna placed a finger on her lips but quickly took it away when she tried to bite it.

"Later love, for now we go to go."

Raven made a sound of disappointment and moved to leave. Robin was at the door waiting anxiously.

"It's Jinx and her buddies. Let's go."

Robin was gone in a flash leaving a confused Raven and a grinning Sibuna behind. Raven looked at her lover with a confused look.

"Lets just say things are about to get interesting around here love."


	11. The New Chick

Yea...ok...don't own them so there. Only Sibuna and you cant have him!

Ok yes Raven is a vampire now and as said in the story things will start to get interesting.

Ok now on to the story.

Chapter 11: The New Chick

The Titans arrived at the warehouse where Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were supposedly at. Robin was the first to arrive and for some reason was happy that he would see Jinx again. He didn't know why but earlier she suddenly popped in his mind. He didn't care all he knew was today he would make her his. Shortly after his decision Sibuna faded in with Raven in his arms. She held onto him possessively and was what sounded like purring. Robin then noticed her eyes were red instead of violet and she had a red ring around her mouth.

"Um Si? What happened to Raven?"

"Simple Robin, she was reborn."

Robin gave him a confused look and was about to ask what he meant.

"You'll find out soon enough. Here come the others."

Just as he said the T-car drove up and the other three Titans piled out. Cyborg checked his arm and looked at the building the trio were reported to be in.

"My scanners say that they're in there."

"Of course they are, and the one called Jinx is wounded."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell female blood in there."

Robin was lucky for the mask he wore otherwise everyone would've saw the look of anger in his eyes. Someone hurt Jinx and he was not happy about that. Sibuna sniffed the air again and frowned.

"What is it Si?"

"The other two with her just died."

"How do you know that?"

"The smell of death hangs heavy and those two were very badly wounded from the start. Whatever happened, those three got caught in the middle of it."

Robin looked at the warehouse and clenched his fist.

"Titans lets go."

They all walked towards the warehouse slowly. Sibuna tightened his grip on Raven since she was still a fledgling and the smell of so much blood would send her into a frenzy. Cyborg kept an eye on his scanner while Starfire, Beastboy, and Robin were ready just in case Jinx wouldn't leave without a fight. But when the went in they saw Jinx covering her two companions with sheets. Her eyes were red from crying so much and she didn't even notice the Titans walk in. They walked as quiet as they could until Beastboy hit a pipe into a crate. Jinx's head whipped in their direction and she took a fighting stance although it was clear to everyone she was in no condition to fight. Something ran across the window outside and Sibuna told Cyborg to hold Raven as tight as he could. Sibuna walked up to Jinx and caught her punch easily. She lost a lot of blood and it slowed her down but it was the figure running around outside that worried him. He stared into her eyes for a second and she fell unconscious.

"What did you do Sibuna?"

"Calm down bird boy. I just put her to sleep. Here take her, we got company."

Robin took Jinx's petite frame and pulled her close. He didn't know why but he was attracted to her more than before. Sibuna looked at the roof window and aimed his gun, waiting for whoever was out there to cross over it. Just as he expected someone tried jumping over the glass and Si let two shots go. The roof window was totaled and the bullets missed. Out of nowhere Raven started going nuts crying and wailing like a crazed animal. She squirmed and kicked to get free but Cyborg was trying his hardest to hold her but she got free from his grip and ran outside to the front.

"Hey Raven! Where you going?"

"Follow her!"

Raven was outside growling and attacking someone in the darkness. It was too dark to see so Cyborg turned on his shoulder light and found Raven fighting Slade. Raven was swiping at Slade with what appeared to be large gnarled claws where her short nails used to be. Her eyes were crimson red and she looked like a wild animal making its last stand. Slade on the other had was used to Raven using her powers, not actually fighting hand to hand and especially this fiercely and wildly. The other Titans except for Robin were about to charge but Si put his arm out blocking them.

"Sibuna? I do not understand."

"Princess let Raven handle this, besides I need to see what she can do."

"Dude! What happened to her? She's all primal now."

"No Beastboy she has been changed. There's a difference."

"Changed? How dude?"

"You'll see." Sibuna smiled seeing his bride give Slade a run for his money.

'And she's already grown claws. She shouldn't have those for another three months! Maybe it's her demonic blood or something.'

Slade turned his attention towards Jinx and barely missed a swipe from Raven's claws.

'Strange, where did Raven get this strength and power?'

Slade dodged a jab and jumped away on the opposite roof.

"Robin your lucky this time but next time I'll finish what I started. You've been warned."

Slade ran just as two more explosive bullets hit the roof he was just on. Raven was looking at her hands and was licking them like a cat would cleaning.

"Raven."

Raven continued to clean her claws as if she didn't hear him.

"Raven!"

"Huh?"

Raven snapped out of her animal trance and her eyes which held a feral gleam now were normal again.

"Glad you answered finally. Great your claws retracted, guess im gonna have to teach you that too."

"Huh? What claws?"

"Umm hello? Sorry to but in but, What the hell was up with Raven Si!"

"Why don't you ask her when we get back to the tower. Right now we got a wounded girl to take care of."

"What about Gizmo and Mammoth?"

"Leave them to me Cyborg. I got it covered."

"Ok Titans lets go home."

The Titans except for Sibuna left back to the tower while Si took the two dead bodies and faded out.

Meanwhile in the T-car...

"Dude what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know but we need to get back to the tower. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Ok then next question. Raven...what the hell was up with you? You were going psycho and primal on Slade and you got a red ring around your mouth and your eyes are red and...and...and what happened to you?"

"Woah, way too many questions. It's simple. I asked Si to turn me and he did and I guess I got a little out of hand."

"Yeah...just a little."

"Were here guys."

Robin carried Jinx as fast as he could up the stairs to the infirmary and placed her on the closest bed. Robin stayed by her side for hours not moving except to eat and relieve himself. He held on to her hand while listening to her breathing.

"Jinx I know you probably can't hear me but well I know you don't know me well and I don't know you well but I love you Jinx and hopefully you'll get better so we.."

Robin didn't finish the rest out loud but in his head. He had a feeling someone was behind him and turned to Si leaning against the door.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She stabilized awhile ago. Nothing too serious but she lost a lot of blood from all the cuts she received."

"She went through hell and back from the looks of it. You really like her don't you?"

"Why don't you just read my mind?"

"I don't need to. You showed me earlier and plus I heard you."

"I love her Si. I don't even really know her but I got these real strong feelings for her."

"Love is weird like that."

"So I heard you turned Raven."

"Yes I did. She asked and I delivered."

"How long until she's like you?"

"About a year until I offer her freedom then all she has to do is train. Right now she has to get used to her hunger and new body."

Robin turned away from Si to look at Jinx. Si took this as his chance to leave him alone. Sibuna walked and heard someone crying. He realized it came from Starfire's room.

'Wonder what she's crying about?'

Sibuna knocked on her door lightly.

"Please go away. I do not wish to be seen."

"Hey princess what's wrong?"

"Please go away Sibuna, I do not wish to talk at the moment."

"Okay, I'll come back later."

'As if.'

Sibuna open a portal and walked through her door. He found Starfire on her bed shaking and sobbing. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped moving.

"Hey you ok?"

"I told you to go away."

"Like im gonna listen when someone is crying. What's wrong?"

"It is Robin. I fear he has more feeling for Jinx than he does for me."

Starfire began crying again and Sibuna put his arms around her and pulled her to him. He began petting her hair in a soothing manner. His shirt was becoming increasingly wet and it didn't look like she was gonna stop crying any time soon.

"Why does he not love me Sibuna? Why does he not love me like I love him?"

"I don't know Star. Love is fickle and one of the most painful experiences one can face in life."

"But why does Robin not take me out for a walk on the beach and sweep me into his arms and kiss me with passion and love?"

"Okay you, have been reading WAY too many romance novels. Starfire you have to understand. People in those stories are meant to have happy endings where the guy proclaims his love for the girl and sweeps her off her feet and shit like that. But real life isn't like that sometimes. It can be a total bitch."

"I sort of understand."

"Good. Now you gonna be ok?"

"No stay with me until I fall asleep please?"

"No problem."

"Um Sibuna?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you think you could...um...tell me about your life? You know before you became a vampire?"

"Sure but first lets get some food, this will be a long one."

"Ooh can we make some blortha and the corn of pop?"

"Um sure why not. Lets go now shall we?"

Sibuna held out his arm and Starfire entwined her arm in his and they walked to the kitchen to get some food for Star's "bedtime story".

Okay ending the chapter there because the next one is a small telling of Si's human life and that needs its own chapter.


	12. Painful Stories and Memories

Blah, Blah, Blah don't own them.

This chapter tells a little bit of Sibuna's past when he was human up to his transformation.

Chapter 12: Painful memories

Sibuna leaned against the table counter watching Starfire make her pop-corn and blortha, whatever that was. Sibuna watched her smiling face as she cooked the meal and smiled himself. Her being happy made him happy. He cared about Star but not like he cared about Raven.

'Sure maybe in another life or time I could've loved Star like I do Raven but this is not that life or time.'

"Sibuna will you hold this for me please?"

"Sure Princess."

He held the pop-corn bag while she made her blortha but she backed up into him which to anyone who was not present earlier would suspect something else.

'Great, hope raven doesn't come in. I'd hate to have to explain this to her.'

"Oops, sorry Sibuna."

Starfire moved away and tried to hide her blushing face from Si. She liked being close to him but she didn't feel that connection like she used to feel when around Robin.

"S'okay Star."

After a few akward minutes of silence Starfire spoke.

"It is completed. Now let us go eat and hear your story."

The two were back in Starfire's room which Sibuna noticed when lit was very pink.

'This chick really likes pink.'

"Now please tell me about your past Si."

"Calm down Princess. Now where do you want to start?"

"Where you were born and your life before you changed."

"Okay then that makes it easy. Well I was born in Africa in the country of Egypt in 1545 B.C. which at the time was under the rule of Rametep III. I was not of nobility or royalty like most vampires are made out to be. My parents were both slaves and so in turn I was born a slave. My father died while building the Pharaoh's pyramid while I was still a baby..."

"Sibuna?"

"Yeah Star?"

"What is a... Pharaoh and a pyramid?"

"A Pharaoh is a ruler and a pyramid is a blown out of proportion coffin for the Pharaoh."

"Ah thank you, please continue."

"Anyways I grew up into a nice healthy boy but soon after I was eight my mother died from some disease. I had to bury her just like she did with my father and I cried almost all night for her, then fate intervened. The Pharaoh who was known to take walks at night came upon and took me in as his son since his wives could not bear children. I thought that life would be much better for me, I was wrong. The Pharaoh had me trained and he and his wives treated me like he would his real son. But everyone else in the palace treated me like crap. Regularly I was kicked, abused, called names, and beaten. Training wasn't a safe haven either. My instructors almost killed me several times just showing me how to do a move. I knew they hated me and I thought it was because I was a slave and that I was below them, but I found out it was because I was advancing better and faster than their sons and the past Pharaohs ever did. After a few years of abuse I tried running away, only to get caught by the palace guards."

"Did you ever make it past them?"

"Yes I did, on my sixteenth birthday I got past them since most were drunk from the celebration. It was then I met her..."

"Her?"

"The one who turned me, Lesasha. A beautiful women of ebony skin and silky black hair. She told me she has been watching me since I was born and could release me from the torture I suffered daily. She promised me even more power than the Pharaoh, Eternal youth, and the kingdoms of the world. All I had to do was take her hand. I looked back on life in the palace and knew that the high priest was coveting my spot at the throne. I took her hand and she pulled me into her embrace and kissed my forehead. She took me to her home and her bed and when I woke up I was naked in a sarcophagus with her body on mine. She was my master and I was her fledgling and lover. I fell in love with her, proclaimed my love to her and asked how I could show my feelings for her. She laughed and said I did by letting her take me both in bed and with my humanity."

"But she was a female right? Then why call her master? Would not Mistress be more appropriate?"

"No matter what gender, the vampire that turns you is your master though I did call her mistress but only in bed."

"I see. Does that mean Raven must call you master?"

"Yes and no. You see Raven is a bride so she chooses what to call me. If I turned her for the hell of it she would have to call me master."

"I understand. Go on."

"Well Lasasha and I went on with our relationship for about 6 months before one night the high priest saw her feeding from me before she left my room. It took about 25 guards to capture her."

"What happened to her?"

Sibuna clenched his fist which started shaking. It was obvious to Starfire that this was not a subject he liked talking about. She put her hand on his fist.

"I know this is a hard subject for you. If you do not wish to continue I understand."

"No it's okay Starfire. Its that it's just so painful to remember. Well better to continue. They tied her to a wooden beam and took her out into the desert to starve her to death since they didn't know much about vampires. They placed the beam in the sand and left just as soon as the rays of the sun came up over the sand dunes. It was horrible Starfire, I watched as the one person who mattered to me most perish in front of my eyes. I could not leave my hiding space until nightfall when the sun was gone. I came out of hiding and collected her bones and took them to a nearby tomb. I went back to the palace to get some possessions of mine and hers and leave Egypt forever."

"I thought vampires could never die?"

"Only silver and the light of the sun can kill my kind."

"I see. What happened next?"

"When I got to her home I was captured by the palace guards and brought before the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was going to spare my life since I was his son but that asshole of a priest convinced him to have me imprisoned. They had to have eight guards carry me down to the cell. It was then the priest had me pacified."

"How?"

"They tore out my fangs and sealed the door with a binding spell. For 458 silent, maddening years I fed on rats just to survive but eventually fell into a death sleep. Eventually fate decided to be kind and sent two thieves to rob my tomb. One of them had a wound that reopened when he tripped on something so that awakened me. Well I killed the two thieves for taking the necklace Lasasha gave me and left the dungeon."

"What did you do after you left?"

"I went and looked for the descendant of the priest and gave him a death no mortal should ever suffer. I left Egypt and headed east. Is that enough or do you want me to continue?"

'No that is enough for tonight. I understand your pain for being in slavery."

"You were a slave? I find that hard to believe Princess."

"I was not but my people were a long time ago and though I do not know the pain personally I can still sympathize with you."

Sibuna pulled Starfire close and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Starfire. That means a lot."

"This Lasasha sounds like a nice person and beautiful."

"You'd like her. Although I don't think about her a lot since it brings back painful memories. Now I think it's time you went to bed now don't you think?"

"Alright I shall sleep. Goodnight Sibuna."

Sibuna sat at the edge of her bed and watched her eyes slowly close. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams."

Sibuna closed her door and turned to see Raven in front of him.

"Hey babe."

"What were doing in Starfire's room?"

"Telling her a bedtime story."

"What kind?"

"My past. That's all. Also she was crying earlier about Robin so I stepped in."

"Okay then, just making sure you aren't doing anything with her."

"Raven I love Star, but I love her like a little sister. If I loved her any other way I would have turned her. She reminds me of a little girl I watched over in Japan."

"What happened to the little girl?"

"She died of pneumonia just two days before her birthday. Starfire reminds me of her so I guess that's why I treat her like I do. Well the sun is coming up so I think it's time we go to bed okay?"

"Yes, let's."

Raven walked into Si's embrace and the two faded out just as the first rays of the sun filled the hallway from the living room.

Raven fell asleep as soon as she touched the bed but Sibuna walked over to the dresser mirror and pulled a small ruby medallion from his shirt. He clenched it tight and remembered the day he got it.

_Flashback..._

"Sibuna come her."

"Yes Master?"

"I want to give you something Sibuna."

Sibuna sat down in front of his master and looked at her with adoring eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a medallion I got just for you my lover."

Sibuna took it and looked it over several times.

"It's beautiful Master. What's it made of?"

"Ruby and gold my love. Pure ruby and gold."

Sibuna put it around his neck and found it fit just right. Not too tight or loose, but just right.

"Now let's go to bed love, the sun is rising."

"Yes Master."

Sibuna disrobed and crawled into bed with his mistress and placed his head between her breasts which he saw as his pillows. His mistress Lasasha started petting her lovers hair and purring for him to go to sleep. As soon as he fell asleep she nuzzled his hair taking in his scent.

"Child if only you knew how much I loved you. I don't see you as just a fledgling or a sex toy though you are very good as the last one. But you make me complete where things like gold and jewels do not. I know you'll go on to do great things and live to be as old as I even. Im glad I found you my little jackal. We can be together forever, just you and me."

She continued to take in her pets scent and soon fell asleep herself. Sibuna though had been awake through her entire confession and smiled at hearing that she loved him and fell asleep against his mistress's body.

_End of Flashback..._

Sibuna still sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the medallion. A single blood tear fell and landed on the medallion and he turned his head towards Raven.

"No, I wont lose her. Not like I lost Lesasha, Yoko, Rayne and Seya. I've lost too many people that I care about to lose her. I swear that as long as my undead body lives, as long as there is one strand of hair left, neither Raven or Starfire will be taken from me. No one is going to take them from me. Not God, not Satan, Yoko, Anderson, or anyone for that matter."

He then heard whimpering and saw Raven squirming and wiped away the blood tear before laying next to her spooning his form against hers. She instantly stopped and slept soundly again. Sibuna kissed her neck and smelled her.

'Mmm, she smells like lavender."

Sibuna's eyelids were getting heavy and soon sleep took him as well.

Ok that was a fun chapter to write. Also for those who are wondering Seya is the name of the little girl mentioned earlier and Rayne is the half-vampire from the video game BloodRayne. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!


	13. Bad Day

Copy and paste disclaimer from last chapter and im done.

Chapter 13: Bad day

Robin was in the infirmary still sitting next to Jinx waiting for her to wake. He had been up for at least two days watching for any change in her vital signs. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second until finally they shut tight and he feel asleep. It was at this time that Jinx decided to wake up. She sat up with a groan and covered her head with her hand.

"Ow my head, ah and my back. Where the hell am I?"

She looked over and saw the sleeping form of Robin which brought back her memories of the warehouse. She started silently crying over her two fallen teammates before climbing out of the bed. The second her foot touched the floor pain shot through her body which caused her to climb back into the bed.

"Ouch that hurt like a bitch. I guess im still recovering, but why would the Titans have taken me in? I thought I was the bad guy! Oh well might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

Jinx stretched out and just waited for someone to walk by or Bird boy to wake up. After a few minutes of silence she was getting irritated.

'Okay now im bored will someone wake up please!'

Unfortunately for her the only ones who could hear her mental scream were the two sleeping vampires two halls down, and from the looks of it they weren't gonna wake up anytime soon. Jinx started pouting until by some lucky miracle Beastboy walked by.

"Hey you!"

"I have a name you know!"

"Yeah whatever, get me something to eat will you? Im starving here."

"Get your own food! Im nobodies butler!"

"I would if I could dog boy but I cant. So be a good little mutt and get me some food, or I'll neuter you when I can walk!"

"Ok I'll get you some food...bitch."

"What was that mutt!"

"Who me? Nothing why?"

"It better had been nothing."

Beastboy left to go fix her some food. He hasn't been five minutes with her and already he hates her guts.

'Who the hell does she think she is? Calling me a mutt I should go kick her disabled ass! Oh well I guess I'll have to live with spiking her food for now. Hehehe, This is a meal she won't forget.'

Soon after BB started cooking Cyborg walked in and stood wide-eyed and his mouth hanging low.

"Are...you...actually...cooking meat?"

"Unfortunately yes. Why?"

"After so many years of trying I finally got through to you. Im so happy."

Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye until He noticed Beastboy taking the meal to the infirmary.

"Where you going B? Aren't you gonna eat your meal here?"

"Hell no! This ain't for me, it's for Jinx. What did you actually think I was gonna eat meat? Yeah right Cyborg."

Beastboy left a stunned Cyborg in the kitchen alone.

"But...but...I thought you were...you were...AH FORGET IT!"

Jinx was waiting in her bed tapping her finger on the metal rails of her bed waiting for "Higgins" as she like to think of him to bring her food.

"This is taking too long! Where is he! It shouldn't take this long to cook some bacon and eggs!"

"You know if you keep screaming your gonna wake up Raven and Si and that's not a good idea."

"I don't care im hungry and who is Si?"

"Long story and we'll see if your attitude changes when the sun goes down."

Beastboy looked at the passed out Robin and started poking him. First with his finger then with a stick. He then blew a whistle, banged a gong, and fired a shotgun only to see Robin dead to the world.

"And I thought I was a heavy sleeper. How long has he been out?"

Jinx meanwhile was munching down on the meal put before her. She looked up at BB with her mouth full of food before swallowing it all.

"Don't know. He was asleep when I woke up. Ah that was good. Hey Higgins go make me another one will you?"

Beastboy looked at her for a few seconds before flipping her off and walking out. As soon as the door closed the screams came.

"What the hell was that! Hey get your scrawny mutt ass in here! When Im able to walk nothing you change into will be small enough to hide you from me. No one will stand in my way."

The screams and threats kept going on and on until Beastboy was sure someone would wake up and shut her up. But the sun was still up so Raven and Sibuna were out of the picture. Beastboy didn't have to worry as a very pissed off Starfire came stomping out of her room towards the infirmary. Beastboy started counting down on his fingers.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET! SOME OF US HERE ARE TRYING TO REST YOU KAFFLABNAR. IF I HAVE TO HEAR ONE MORE SOUND FROM YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY YOU SHALL BE AS CYBORG PUTS IT, IN A WORLD OF PAIN. GOT IT!"

Beastboy didn't hear anything after this but the silence was all he needed. Starfire came out looking like she was ready to break some heads and slammed her door so loud BB was sure Robin would wake up, which he did.

"Um Beastboy, what just happened?"

"Dude I think Jinx met her match when it comes to being loud."

"Im glad she's awake but who was the one screaming?"

"That was Starfire dude."

"...no way. It cant be. She's not THAT loud."

"When she's pissed off or singing she is. Anyway dude you want some breakfeast?"

"Sure, then maybe I'll go get some more sleep."

"Hold on Rob I gotta see Jinx for a second."

Beastboy stuck his head in the door to see Jinx with her hair like an Edward Scissorhands reject and her eyes as wide as saucers. Beastboy was using all his strength not to burst into laughter and ran into his room so as not to wake Starfire and invoke her wrath.

The rest of the day was quiet except for the faint sound of laughing coming from Beastboy's room. Sibuna and Raven were waiting for the sun to go down to give whoever was screaming what they deserved. But it seemed no matter what the sun would not go down fast enough. Jinx on the other hand had not made a sound just as Starfire told her to for fear what would happen to her. She decided to leave the infirmary to not only see if she could walk but to go eat. She slowly climbed out not wanting to repeat her earlier mistake.

'Sweet I can walk. Now to get some changed and eat.'

Jinx saw her uniform was totaled. There were slash marks all over and if she did put it on then she'd be showing off to anyone who wanted to look at her body.

'Well I guess im stuck with the hospital gown here and speaking of gowns, who undressed me!'

Jinx walked out to the living room and found "Higgins", Cyborg, and the psycho from this morning. But no Robin and Raven.

Cyborg and Higgins were playing video-games while the psycho had headphones on. Jinx walked over to the window and watched the sunset.

"Its so beautiful."

Beastboy leaned over to Cyborg so only he could hear.

"Wait till she sees what comes after it."

"Definitely."

As if on cue the sun went down and Sibuna and Raven both came into the room. Raven's voice was filled with venom and crepped even Si out.

"BB who was screaming their head off this morning so loud we could hear in our room?"

Sibuna was silent waiting to hear the answer. The room was dead quiet until Beastboy began talking.

"Um...um...yeah. Well to be honest it was..."

Suddenly the alarm went off and Robin came running in.

"Titans trouble, lets go!"

"Dude where the hell did he come from!"


	14. The Vampire Returns

Copy and paste and im done with that disclaimer.

The last half of this chapter is in the time line of the movie The Mummy, shortly after Imhotep is mummified.

Chapter 14: The vampire returns

Robin came in to warn the group as soon as he got the call. A known criminal had escaped from jail and it was up to the Titans to stop him. Cyborg crossed his arms and looked at Robin.

"Ok Robin, who's the perp?"

"It's Control Freak."

Sibuna raised an eyebrow at hearing the villain's name.

"Question, who is this guy?"

"His name's Control Freak and he.."

"CONTROLS TELEVISION TEEN LOSERS!"

On the t.v. screen was a thin man with red hair and a black trench coat.

"Dude! Weren't you fat? Covered with pimples? And nerdy looking?"

"Yes I was Titans, but there's not a lot to do except work out in prison. But no matter YOU WONT STOP ME THIS TIME!"

Control Freak pulled out a remote and pressed a large blue button. Lightning started arcing from a portal and hit the Titans including Sibuna and Jinx. Their bodies turned blue before they were sucked into the portal. The group was in a whirlwind holding on to each other so as not to get separated. But the winds kept getting stronger and stronger until it took every ounce of strength to hang on to one another. Finally it was too much and everyone was flung into different directions, each one going through a portal to land in a different show.

_Some time later..._

Starfire woke up feeling heat and what felt like sand under her. She opened her eyes and saw a great city made of stone. Great obelisks and statues of animal headed humans dominated the landscape. She picked herself off the hot sand and dusted herself off.

"Where am I? This does not look like my home."

She walked up to the front entrance and was greeted by two guards. They wore strange helmets and wore only weird looking skirts, sandals, and bracelets.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where am I?"

(A/N: Since I don't feel like typing Egyptian and translations, lets just say italics are translation ok? Less stress for everyone.)

The guards gave each other a confused look and spoke.

"_What are you saying? We don't understand."_

Now Starfire was confused as she did not understand the language they spoke. Starfire knew sign language and wondered if they'd understand that. She made the signs for 'can I go in?' and it looked like a guard understood. They let her pass and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Damn visitors."_

"That, was confusing. I wonder where I am?"

Starfire walked until she saw a wall carving that looked familiar. She touched it lightly and tried to remember where she saw it.

"Of course! That is the symbol on Sibuna's clothes. Does that mean he is here?"

Starfire continued on until she entered what appeared to be a market.

'Maybe someone here could help me.'

There were people screaming at each other and marketing their wares and Starfire didn't know who to ask until she felt tugging at her skirt. It was a little girl who looked like she had never seen a bath in her life.

"_Can you help me? I lost my mommy."_

"Um...I don't understand you."

The girl gave Starfire a look and talked again.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Um, no im not."

"I got an idea lets help each other out. You help me find my mommy and I'll help you find whatever your looking for. Ok?"

"Deal. Now lets find your mother."

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"Where am I?"

"Your in Thebes, Egypt."

'Egypt! Isn't that where Sibuna said he was locked up? Maybe I can find him here.'

"Im also looking for someone can you help me find him?"

"I'll try. Who is he?"

"He was locked in a cell and was, well is considered a monster."

"Oh you mean the Seki-Ra?"

"The what?"

"It was a story my mommy told me when I did something wrong. She said the Seki-Ra would come during the night and eat bad children who didn't obey their parents. She said it only came at night and during the day was locked in a magic cell so it could rest. I know where it's cell is but its off limits so you might have a hard time getting in."

"Thank you. Now lets find your mom."

"Oh I was only kidding about that. I wanted to take your money but you have none so the info is free this time."

"Okay, can you take me to the cell?"

"I can do a lot of things, but I like you so I wont charge this time. Come on, follow me."

Starfire followed the girl for seemed like hours until the came an alley.

"There's some stairs that lead down to the dungeon area, just go left and you'll see a big door with runes all over it. Can't miss it."

"Thank you, um what is your name?"

"Amenei"

"Thank you Amenei."

"No problem. Its what I do. Bye"

Amenei ran off and waved to Starfire before she was out of sight. Starfire walked till she saw the door leading down. The hinges were rusty and it looked like the door was stuck shut after so many years of discontinued use. Starfire rubbed her hands together and grabbed the door handles and pulled taking the doors right off.

"Guess I do not know my own strength."

What greeted Starfire was nothing but darkness and the smell of decay.

"Eww, it smells like a Zornian muck worm."

Starfire was holding her nose and descended into the darkness using a starbolt to light the way. She walked and just as Amenei said was the door. Runes and scrolls of all kinds covered it. Whatever was locked in there they wanted to make sure stayed locked.

'Sibuna must be in there, I know it'

Starfire powered up her starbolts and started blasting the door to rubble. The smell was even worse now that the door was history. But at least it was open.

"Sibuna? Are you in there?

She was answered by silence.

"Sibuna? Are you here?"

Once again silence. Starfire decided to walk in and saw a rotten corpse with long white hair. Starfire gasped at the sight before her.

"Si..Sibuna?"

The corpse did not respond, it just lay there.

"He must be in the sleep of death. How do I awaken him?"

Starfire sat next to the corpse and thought until she remembered the story Sibuna told her. She pulled the corpse's head up and saw it's fangs had not grown back yet.

"As Beastboy would say, scratch that plan. Wait what's this?"

She picked up the corpse's hand and saw the sharp claws it had. Then an idea formed in her head. She took the hand and drew the claw across her arm. Blood started pouring as soon as she dropped the arm down and brought it to the corpse's mouth. She waited for a few minutes for any sign of movement and saw the hand twitch.

'Yes, it is working.'

The corpse, which had been dried and shriveled now had smooth silky skin and pulled Starfire against its body while it continued to suck on her wounded arm. Starfire was blushing not just from being close to the vampire but also from the sensations she was feelings from its tongue licking and probing her wound. After what seemed like forever to both of them the vampire stopped sucking her blood. Now it was licking the wound till it closed. Starfire was squirming and panting from all the feelings she was getting but managed to speak.

"Um...oh...Si...mmm...Sibuna?"

The vampire stopped and looked at her. It stood up and pulled her off the ground.

"How do you know my name?"

"It is a long and complicated story."

"I got time."

"Well I unfortunately do not so come on."

"I cant."

"Why not? The door is gone and you are free are you not?"

"The sun is up and I don't know about you but I don't feel like burning up to a cinder."

"I see. Well we can wait until it goes down."

"Okay. So answer me how do you know my name mistress?"

"Mistress?"

"Yes, you awakened me so you are my mistress."

'Uh oh, Raven is not going to like this. I hope this does not effect the Sibuna in the future.'

"What Sibuna in the future? Who are you?"

Starfire jumped when she realized he had read her mind. She was gonna have to explain this to him.

"I am from the future and in the future I meet you and you have a mistress named Raven who you turn later into your bride."

Sibuna gave her a look like she was crazy but remembered he had just spent about 240 years in a dungeon and he was a vampire. So a time traveler isn't that crazy of an idea.

"What is your name mistress?"

"I am Starfire of Tameran."

"...Can I just call you Starfire?"

"Yes you may."

"Well we got a long time until the sun goes down so lets rest. Time travel must take a lot out of you right?"

"Yes it did and I am tired."

Sibuna sat against the wall where he spent the past 240 years and had Starfire lay on his lap and go to sleep. He started stroking her hair and decided to stay awake. He had enough sleep to last him a life time or two. Starfire was dreaming about going home and laying in her own bed though she wouldn't complain about being next to her protector/pet.

_Meanwhile in another area... _


	15. Underworld Revisited

Don't own them though I can dream right?

Chapter 15: Underworld revisited

Raven woke up with a splitting headache. She felt the cold pavement under her and could hear people walking and talking on cell phones. She opened her eyes and could see no sun and gasped at the city that surrounded her. It resembled Gotham City only with taller buildings, more gargoyles, and futuristic in appearance.

"Nice place, I wonder where I am?"

She got up and brushed herself off noticing she was in an alleyway. The people that passed by were of all different looks though they all seemed to wear black trench coats. Most had a business type look about them but some were just average Joe's. Raven walked out of the alleyway and looked around at the metropolis surrounding her. The sun was gone and the sky was clear with stars shining bright. The new moon was out and if she wasn't in the predicament she was in she would admire the view. But someone else was admiring the view as well but it was not the stars they looking at, they were gazing at Raven.

"Jack, take a look at this."

"What is it Katherine ?"

"I don't know. There's a girl down there and she looks strange. I think she's a Lycan."

"Here let me see."

She handed him the binoculars and he looked right at Raven's form.

"Hmm she does look weird. I cant tell what she looks like but I can see her eyes clear as day."

"They're blood red. You think she's a Lycan, Jack?"

"Maybe, but she might be a Nosferatu."

"Impossible, they've been extinct since before the war started, right?"

"That's what I've heard but you never know with our race. We vampires are survivors remember?"

"Your right. She we go get her?"

"Let's watch her first. Then we'll go collect her. The elders will want to have a word with her if she is a Nosferatu."

"Got it."

Raven continued walking through the streets of the city looking at everything there was to be found. Her new heightened senses were amazing. She could smell several of the people in the city had the overwhelming scent of wolves. She also couldn't help but get the feeling she was being watched by not one but two people. She soon felt the gnawing pain of hunger and clenched her stomach tightly. She was used to having Si feed her or having blood packs handy. But at the moment neither was at hand. She was feeling her strength leave her slowly but surely. Her vision was beginning to become blurry and everything began spinning slowly at first then increasing in speed. She tried to keep going but fell to her knees still holding her stomach.

'No, not like this. I don't wanna die like this. Si's not even with me. Im a vampire, I can't die. Not like this, this is the worst way to die.'

Raven's strength left her and she fell to the ground. She curled up into a fetal position and held her stomach hoping the burning would stop. She opened her eyes and saw a man dressed in all black come and pick her up. He smelled like the undead and Raven took comfort in this. She closed her eyes and relaxed although the burning in her stomach refused to stop.

"Si..buna?"

Raven then fell into unconsciousness. The man holding her looked at her weird before putting her in a car that drove up next to them.

"Jack what's up? Is she a Lycan?"

"I don't think so. She's a vampire I can smell it. She must be starving to collapse like that."

"Let's get back to the mansion. Everybody is waiting for us."

Sorry for making this chapter so short. I got a lot on my hands so im glad I got this one out. Next one should be out soon.


	16. Cyborg Troopers

I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 16: Cyborg Troopers

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at another spider like creature that crawled towards him. No matter how many he killed more just seemed to crawl over or under the piles of bodies. He was trying his hardest to keep the arachnid creatures from getting to him and using their spines. He had already seen what their spines, claws, and pincers could do to a human body just by looking at the severed and mangled bodies at his feet. The other humans he was fighting alongside had been in this situation before and were ready to die. They had fought enough bugs to know what the price of failure would be. They had to defend the outpost they were stationed at all costs.

"Hey Rico! How long till that drop ship gets here!"

"Just hold out for a few more minutes Cyborg! They're almost here!"

"Got it! Oh shit!"

Cyborg dodged a scything claw that nearly cleft him in two. He blasted the bug and the one behind it in one shot. He heard the beeping of his arm and saw he was already at 50 efficiency.

'Damn, not good. Im not gonna quit now not while we're so close!'

"Rico, Behind you!"

Johnny Rico, leader of Rico's roughnecks dodged the arachnid jaws just in time and fired a shotgun round into the head causing the bug to go down with a squish.

"Thanks Cyborg."

"No problem, how long now?"

Rico checked his watch to see they had exactly a minute left till the drop ship landed.

'Come on Carmen, don't fail me now.'

"We got a minute left Cyborg!"

"Got it! Boo-Yah!"

Another couple bugs went down and Cyborg could tell they weren't gonna let up anytime soon. They didn't care if their comrades were alive or dead they just trampled over them to get to the remaining human survivors. Their orders were to slaughter the humans down to the last man. Though Cyborg and the roughnecks were making it hard. The squad collected together in a circle formation totally surrounded by arachnids but not letting any get close enough to do any damage. They suddenly all heard gunfire and the roar of engine thrusters and saw the horde of arachnids beginning to diminish and a path being cleared for them to get to the drop ship. Cyborg gave the marines cover fire while they carried the wounded on board. The swarm was still coming and was not giving up.

"Damn! Don't these things know when to give up! Just die already!"

"Cyborg! Get in! We gotta go we got everyone in now! That's an order!"

"Got it!"

Cyborg climbed in a fired off more sonic beams at the large beetle like creatures lumbering towards them but had to close the door as they took off. Rico held out his hand and Cyborg took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks Cyborg, you really helped us out there. If you hadn't shown up we would've been dead for sure."

"No problem Rico, helping people is what I do."

"Rico, get up here! Carl wants to speak with you!"

"Coming."

Cyborg sat down and looked at the survivors. Out of nearly a hundred only two dozen survived, and that was thanks to him. He looked at his arm and saw he was at 20 now.

"I hope they got something I can use to recharge."

Cyborg could hear Rico giving what seemed to be a report to someone on a communication link. He heard several references to him but they sounded good so he didn't worry much. Rico came to the back shortly after.

"Okay Roughnecks, seems there wasn't a brain-bug in the area so Command is gonna torch the place and meet our new hero here."

"Who me!"

"Yes you Cyborg."

"Alright I got no problem with that."

"Well sit down then, we got a few minutes till we reach the ship."

"How many times have you fought these things Rico?"

"More than I care to remember my friend, more than I care to remember."

Cyborg laid his head back and rested his eyes wondering how advanced this universe was. He was awoken a few seconds later when the ship docked.

"Hey wake up. We're here. Command wants to meet you in person."

Meanwhile on the planet Priscillis Five, the arachnids were going underground to a large cavern. In the middle was a large praying mantis like creature that nearly took up most of the cavern. Six clawed arms clicked together and two large eyes scanned the room while the rest of the arachnid horde piled in. The creature noticed most of the original swarm was gone and this was not normal for only a hundred humans. She looked at one of the Arachlings while it was screeching something at her. She found out that it was a human clad in blue metal that helped destroy most of the swarm. She gave out a loud roar that shook the cavern and nearly collapsed the roof.

Cyborg was shown to a station where he could recharge himself and lied down. A man dressed in an officers uniform walked in and sat next to him.

"You must be Cyborg. Johnny told me a lot about you. Pretty impressive equipment you have to nearly nuke an entire swarm."

"Yeah but don't you have stuff like this in this time and age?"

"If we did we would've slaughtered the bugs a long time ago. But forgive me for my rudeness, I'm Carl, Military Intelligence at your service."

"Im Cyborg as you know and.."

"No need to thank me for letting you use the recharge station. My pleasure."

"How did you know.."

"What you were gonna say? Im psychic, that's why im in intelligence. Sorry if that creeped you out."

"No problem my friend Raven is psychic though she's an empath not a telepath like you probably are."

"How did you know I was a telepath?"

"I don't know I said the first thing that came to my mind."

"Not bad and you didn't even read my mind. Anyway on to business, how did you get here?"

"A little creep named Control Freak zapped me and my friends to different places and I got sent here."

"Well im glad for that but also sad. Glad that you came and saved lots of lives but sad it was at your expense."

"Thanks that means a lot."

'Don't worry guys im coming for you all.'

Okay Chapter done and ready! Now for some fun. What movies should the others be put in? I leave that up to my reviewers but make sure they're live action. If no one has any ideas I'll put them where I want. The future is in your hands!


	17. Underworld Revisited II

I don't own Teen Titans nor do I own any of the movies I've used or the characters in the movies.

Chapter 17: Underworld Revisited II

Not long after Raven was taken away in the car a portal opened up and Sibuna was thrown out of it. He held his gun at the portal opening waiting for it to close. After a minute the portal slowly started closing until two black clawed hands came through and held the portal open. Sibuna fired off his gun and dodged the spray of acid that came through. The portal would start to close again before another pair of hands would try to open it. Si decided enough was enough and fired off his entire clip in to the portal. The portal finally closed and Sibuna laid back against a nearby wall. His clothes were torn to shreds and his skin was healing in several areas thanks to the acid that splashed on him.

'Im never watching T.V. again.' He looked up and saw the night sky filled with stars and the buildings that towered over him. He picked himself up and pulled out an ammo clip for his gun.

"Damn, last clip. I'll have to get some more if I ever get out of here."

Just as he locked the clip in his nose caught a familiar scent.

"Raven was just here not too long ago. Why do I smell wolf?" He put his gun away and followed the scent for what seemed like hours until he came to a mansion. He looked at the gate and knew he could destroy it with just a thought but Raven was in danger and that was not a good plan at the moment.

'Okay now what genius?'

A blinking red light caught his eye and he saw the two way. He walked over to it and pressed the button.

Meanwhile Raven was asleep in a bed that was not her own. She woke up not feeling hungry anymore and noticed the iv in her arm. She pulled the needle out and got up feeling dizzy for a moment. She saw the room she was in was definitely not hers. Though it had the same sheets she did it was still not hers. Raven could hear faint talking outside her room and crept over to the door. Opening it slightly she could see people walking around and from the looks of their teeth these people were vampires. She took comfort in this but her comfort was lost when she heard the shattering of pottery and the firing of guns. Everyone started running towards the sounds but Raven decided to sneak out the window . She opened the window and was just about to jump out when she felt a familiar tug on her heart.

"Si, he's here." She ran out of the room and towards the sounds of gunfire. She leaped down the stairs and saw four men pointing assault rifles at a hooded figure in black. A woman in leather had two pistols pointed at the figure while a strange blue creature was at her side. In a flash the figure pulled out a large shotgun looking weapon, fired off three rounds, and dodged the oncoming fire. The figure dodged as best as he could but was backed into a corner. He aimed his gun ready to kill as many of his attackers as he could. His assailants all opened fire but their shots were blocked by a wall of black energy.

"Leave...him...alone!"

Raven's eyes were glowing with red energy as she floated towards the attackers. Black energy surrounded their guns and destroyed them. The blue creature lunged at Raven, intent on slicing her with its claws but was knocked out of the air by a large blast. The figure walked over to the pissed off half-demon and pulled her against him. Her eyes went back to normal and her powers dropped everything they were holding. She looked up at him and pulled down his hood. Blood red eyes stared into hers as her vampire smiled before kissing her passionately.

Sibuna pulled away and licked his lips, lust apparent in his eyes. "Your fucking sexy when your pissed off, do you know that?" Sibuna looked at his attackers and saw amazement on their faces though to the untrained eye it would look like disgust. The woman in leather walked over to the blue creature who was now human and checked his wounds. She looked at Sibuna with anger before pulling the human up.

"You two, come with me." She said pointing at the vampire couple and walked away. Sibuna held Raven close, not wanting to lose her again and followed the retreating woman. They came to a large room where another blue creature was sitting on a cement throne. The woman in leather kneeled in front of the creature before speaking.

"My lord Marcus, here is the vampire you wanted to see as well as another one." She gave Si a death glare as she finished her sentence. The blue creature which Raven guessed was Marcus just sat there his all black eyes looking over her and Si as if they were meat. He slowly got up and changed from the blue creature to a human form. He looked Hispanic and had black hair and a goatee. His eyes were now a rich blue color instead of the soulless black ones he had earlier. He looked like Sibuna in a way only with lighter skin, goatee, and blue eyes. He slowly walked towards them, his robe flowing behind him like a oversized cape. As soon as he was in front of the couple he extended his hand and spoke, his Spanish accent slightly showing.

"Welcome to my Coven. Now I have a few questions to ask of you both."

"Straight to business huh?"

"Correct young vampiress."

"Well what do you want, Marcus was it?"

"Information that's all and yes my name is Marcus forgive me for not introducing myself. This fine young woman here is Selene, of course you have already met her though not on good terms."

Sibuna smiled when the woman known as Selene seemed to get mad at Marcus mentioning her.

"Yeah we've met already, though it was our guns that met really."

"I'll remind you it was my guns that met you and whatever it was you summoned met me."

"Oh so the little one speaks to me finally? Also I love your English accent it goes so well with you."

Again Si was sent a death glare. Marcus seemed to chuckle at this.

"Yes well point is you too have met. Now since we have given our names I think it is time you give us yours."

Raven and Sibuna looked at each other before looking at the two vampires and answering. Raven was first to speak.

"My name is Raven and this guy here is Sibuna."

"Again welcome Raven and Sibuna to my Coven. Now next question, just what are you?"

"We're vampires."

"I know that young Raven but what kind?"

"I didnt know there was more than one kind, I'll let Si answer that one."

"We're Anubian, closely related to the Draculians of Transylvania."

'Did you just make that up?'

'No babe that's what we're called. Vampires from Africa are called that.'

'Oh I didn't know that. You'll have to teach me more of this when we get home.'

'No problem.'

Marcus seemed to think on what Sibuna said. It was rumored that the vampiric son of Alexander Corvinus traveled a lot and gave birth to several species of vampire, the Anubians and Draculians being two of them. Egyptian and Transylvanian vampires were extinct now. The Anubians were are enough before they went extinct while the descendants of Dracula were killed by other vampire lines for being too closely related to the Lycans. Only Dracula himself survived the purging of his species but it was rumored an Anubian escaped extinction. Is it true? Were these vampires actually telling the truth? Were they actually the last of a powerful bloodline that went extinct thousands of years ago? Only one thing could prove it to Marcus.

"Very well then. Not that I doubt you, but I must know the truth. Can you porve to me that you are what you say you are?"

Sibuna looked at Marcus before letting go of Raven.

"I can, but she was turned recently so she has not gained the abilities of my kind yet."

"Very well then show me what you can do. Prove to me the legends of your kind are not just fairy tales."

Sibuna walked into the middle of the room and took off his coat. He threw his coat to the ground and his shirt was so torn it was being held by threads. He took off his shirt and his toned tattooed body was visible to all. Raven couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight before her. Sibuna began chanting in Egyptian for a full minute before stopping. Silence filled the room before three holes were torn open in the floor. Flames erupted from the holes before three large red eyed jackals crawled out. They were as big as cows and had two heads each filled with dagger like teeth. He then began to change himself. His bones sounded like they were being broken in half. He fell to his knees as his arms and legs began to look like that of the jackals. His fingers shortened into claws and a large hump was growing on his shoulder. Sibuna started howling and the jackals joined in as his face lengthened and took shape. Bones snapped into alignment and fur began growing all over. His clothes were in tatters and another head ripped out of his shoulder. The wound healed instantly and the transformation was complete. Sibuna had transformed into a larger version of the jackals before him. His large red eyes scanned the room and his two heads sniffed around before looking at the three stunned vampires. Raven was staring wide eye and mouthed and Selene was just wide eyed with amazement. Marcus on the other hand looked as if this was normal and waved his hand as if dismissing Sibuna. The holes reopened and the jackals jumped back in. Sibuna's body began changing back which looked painful for him. Bones snapped and popped back into place and into shape as his body returned to normal. Sibuna was left naked on the floor letting Raven get a glimpse of everything he had to offer for her later. Sibuna was breathing heavily and grabbed his jacket to cover his naked form.

"Well done Sibuna, im impressed. Selene, please go get clothes for our guest."

"Yes my lord." Selene though was not happy having to get things for a vampire she didn't like.

"Thanks Marcus, I haven't done that in a long time."

Raven was still open mouthed until Sibuna walked up to her and closed her mouth with his finger.

"Raven the sun is coming up we might want to get some rest. Marcus you wouldn't have a spare room would you?"

"Yes we do. I'll take you there personally. Also later I want to speak with you."

"Thanks, come on Mistress."

Sibuna swept Raven up into his arms and carried her out of the room behind Marcus.


	18. Peer Pressure

I do not own Teen Titans only Sibuna.

Now we focus on Starfire and past-Sibuna.

Chapter 18: Peer Pressure (sucks)

Sibuna watched the entrance to his tomb without blinking for quite some time while his mistress slept. She was peaceful and shifted only slightly so she could move closer to him. Sibuna knew he couldn't leave the crypt until the accursed sun went down. He unconsciously began stroking Starfire's hair which caused her to mewl in delight. Soon the shadows began to get larger and fill the hallway to his tomb.

'About time the sun goes down. Better wake her up.'

"Starfire, wake up. Wake up Mistress."

Starfire moaned and wrapped her arms around his torso more. Sibuna smiled and continued to nudge her until she woke up though she still held on to him.

"What is it Sibuna?"

"The Sun went down finally. We can leave now."

Starfire laid back down on his body and looked at him with her emerald eyes.

"But what if I do not wish to go?"

Sibuna looked at her and picked her up bridal style causing her to eep in surprise.

"I'd rather be somewhere else then this dank tomb wouldn't you?"

"Yes I suppose I would."

"Okay then lets go."

Sibuna walked out of the tomb with his precious cargo and took a deep breath. The fresh air was like a fine drug to him and he loved it. His mistress just pulled herself closer to his body and listened to his breathing since his heartbeat was non-existent.

'Even for someone who is dead he is very warm. Im starting to fall asleep again.'

Sibuna walked on, trying his hardest to keep his eyes hidden from everyone. He reached an empty house near the outskirts of the city and kicked open the door. The place was small only a bed for two people but that was he and Starfire were. He laid her down on the bed which caused her to open her eyes and frown. Sibuna smiled an stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Starfire I gotta get some clothes for me. You want some as well? Or are you comfortable with what you have?"

Starfire had to admit she liked the clothes she had but she wasnt going to wear just those.

"I shall accompany you Sibuna. But where will we get the money for new clothes? I do not have any money."

"Don't worry about that. I some stored away. Come on let's go."

"Alright."

The couple walked out of the house and for almost an hour walked through the desert until they came to a half buried statue of a jackal. Sibuna began digging and dug until he pulled out a small brown sack.

"This should be enough, now to cover the rest up."

After his hoard was covered back up they went back to the city. The marketplace even at nighttime was full of life. Sibuna held on to Starfire's hand so as not to lose her but Starfire loved the protection and attention she was given. It made her feel like she did when Robin was with her. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard the sound of Sibuna's asking her something.

"Huh..what?"

"I said do you like this necklace? It matches you eyes."

Starfire's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a gold plaque with emerald symbols on it. Starfire couldn't understand what the symbols meant but it was beautiful none the less. She took it in her hands and studied it.

"What do the symbols mean Sibuna?"

"They say I'll always be there for you."

Sibuna took the necklace and asked the merchant in the same language the guards Starfire met earlier spoke. The man nodded his head and left only to come back five minutes later with the necklace again. Sibuna payed the man and unclasped the necklace. Starfire lowered her head so he could get it around her neck.

"For you my mistress. Remember what the necklace says always."

Starfire looked at the message on the front and then turned it around only to see another one on the back.

"What does this one say?"

"It says my name, so you know who will be there for you."

Starfire jumped into Sibuna's arms and hugged him. She did not want to leave the safety of his arms but she had to but not before giving her vampire on kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we get new clothes now Sibuna?"

"Yes we shall mistress. Come."

They walked and saw a booth with a woman selling all kinds of clothing of different materials.

"Now let's get something for you first."

Starfire blushed a deep red. No one showered her with this much attention and gifts, not even Robin. She was lead into a building with Sibuna by the sales woman who gave her three dresses to try out first. Starfire didn't like the first as it was too long. The second one caused her to scratch herself since it was so itchy. But the third was perfect. It was made of pure silk and was similar to her normal clothes only it had gold jewelry decorating it. She twirled around to show Sibuna the full view. He seemed to like it and that's all Starfire needed before saying she wanted it. Sibuna called the woman in and said something to her. She nodded and brought in two dresses. One exactly like the one Starfire had on only green and a longer one which looked like an expensive prom dress. Starfire smiled and kissed her vampire again. They walked hand in hand back towards the house and once inside put her new clothes down in a pile and laid down on the bed. Starfire instinctively got closer to Sibuna's body for warmth since the night was cold here in the desert. Sibuna wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her head. Starfire was awash with feelings and guilt. She felt protected when with Sibuna even though she could protect herself no problem, but not only that she felt loved and deep inside she had a feeling she herself loved the vampire who arms she was in. But then she remembered Raven and she was already a vampire bride to Sibuna in the future. She knew she wouldn't give Sibuna up anytime soon and if Raven had a problem with that then sparks would fly, literally. She took hold of his silky black hair which was longer since he hadn't cut it yet and twirled her fingers in it. He looked so different to her now then he did in the future. Other than the hair his body was flawless, not a scar showed unlike when she saw him without a shirt in the future. His body had scars which showed he was the survivor and veteran of at least a hundred battles but what battles and when they were she would have to find out later, right now she was happy just lying with **her **vampire and enjoying his company. A little voice in her mind told her to ask him to turn her. She tried shaking it off but the voice kept coming back.

"What's wrong mistress?"

"Huh?"

"Something troubles you I can see it. What's wrong?"

Starfire was silent and she made up her mind, it was now or never.

"Si...sibuna would you...turn me if I asked you?"

Sibuna went silent. He hadn't expected this coming from her yet. He had dreamed of having a bride and now was his chance to have a perfect one in his time to be with him forever.

"Never mind it was foolish of me to ask."

"No it wasn't mistress, I just had to think for a second. Yes I would turn you if you asked."

"...Thank you. Sibuna would you...turn me?"

Sibuna smiled at her innocence. He found it cute and loved her more for it.

"Yes I would my mistress."

Just as Starfire was turning her neck to show him it her communicator rang.

"My friends are calling me. But how? We are in different times unless they are here right now. Hello?"

Robin's voice answered her and she could her Beastboy and Jinx arguing in the background.

"Starfire where are you?"

"I am with Sibuna in a house."

"He's there? Where is the house?"

"Near the edge of the city."

"We coming to get you, stay there."

"Um...okay."

The communicator went dead and several minutes later a knock was heard at the door. Starfire opened it to see Robin, Beastboy, and unfortunately Jinx.

"Starfire we have to hurry, there's a portal opening in two minutes that'll send us to where Cyborg is. It's only gonna stay open for about 30 seconds so we have to get moving if we wanna get out of here."

"Can't I bring Sibuna?"

Robin shook his head. He tried to find a way to explain it to her in a way she'd understand and quickly enough.

"Starfire he can't. If we take him with us then we'll disrupt time more than Control Freak already has. He isn't even supposed to be out of his tomb yet so that threw things out of balance. Look we just can't take him since we already have a Sibuna in the future. Now come on we gotta go."

Starfire was heartbroken she'd have to leave her vampire here in the past. She was about to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared into her vampire's eyes.

"Go mistress, I'll see you in your time remember? Now go, your chances of getting home are getting smaller by the second."

"Thank you Sibuna, I shall see you in my time."

Then the titans left, leaving Sibuna behind. They barely made it to the portal and Starfire stepped through just as it was closing.


	19. Cause and Effect

I don't own nothing...nothing!

Sorry for taking so long with this one. Had to think of what to do with the others.

Chapter 19: Cause and Effect

Sibuna's eyes shot open and he noticed Raven sleeping in his arms. He could feel something tugging at his soul constantly ever since he came to this place but now it was really annoying. He pried himself loose of Raven and sat at the edge of their bed collecting his thoughts. Seems as though Starfire had messed with him in the past as thoughts of her filled his head. Memories of him and her flooded his mind and a certain question was burned in their as well. "Will you turn me?" He was glad his fangs hadn't grown back in that time period otherwise he would've turned Starfire on the spot. He looked at Raven's sleeping body and shook his head. If she found out how buddy buddy he had gotten with Starfire in the past who knew what she would do. But one thought that he read in Star's mind really got him turned on. Seeing Raven and Starfire go at it in hand to hand was a hot fantasy and Sibuna had to adjust himself in his pants to get comfortable. He wondered how Starfire would react to being turned and how it would change her, for better or worse but then forgot about it as he felt arms sliding around his neck. His first instinct was to slide away and shoot whatever it was but he remembered it was only Raven and calmed down.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that babe."

"I know and I don't care."

"Hmm, what's on your mind I wonder?"

"Do I even have to say anything?"

"Not a word."

Sibuna turned and grabbed his bride before peeling her clothes off. He only had a pair of pants on but quickly pulled them off, glad to out of the leather confines.

'Have these people never heard or denim or cotton?'

Raven was naked and spreading her legs eager to get things moving and prevent her groom from teasing her like last time. This time she was a vampire so they could go the full nine yards. There was no foreplay, no oral, no teasing, just pure unbridled lust as Sibuna pounded into Raven's hot core. Raven panted and started biting on his neck which in turn caused him to go faster and bite her back. The bed was rocking and banging against the wall which annoyed an already pissed off vampire assassin.

"Damn those two, this is the eighth time tonight and the 46th time this week they've done this. I'm never gone get this book done at this rate."

Selene heard a loud bang against the wall and heard Raven scream in orgasm but they still didn't stop.

"Oh knock it off!...damn hormones."

Selene just laid back and waited for the couple to stop their love-fest. She would've gone and told them to stop but the last time she did that she nearly got speared to the wall by a pissed half-demon vampire. For four hours she waited and it sounded like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"To hell with them, I'm going to see Micheal."

With that Selene put her book away, grabbed her night gown and left for downstairs. Meanwhile Sibuna and Raven were still at it and didn't look like they were gonna stop anytime soon.

"I...love you Si."

"I...I love you too Rave."

"Oh God Sibuna!"

"Thats number eight, wanna see if we can hit number nine?"

"No im good, im good. No more, no more."

"Already? Usually im the one that calls uncle."

"Not tonight im still tired from yesterday."

Raven grinned at the memory of her and Sibuna having hot sex for four straight days since they got here and Si showed Marcus his transformation. But a question crossed her mind, were vampires able to have kids? She laid back on Sibuna's chest and stared at the ceiling wondering if it was possible. Sibuna looked at her and nibbled at her throat to get her attention.

"What are you thinking about Rave?"

"Si, are vampires able to have children?"

"You know, I don't know really. Why?"

"I was wondering if it was possible. You know just you and me with a child, nice picture ain't it?"

"It is nice but no, not until we get back and we get rid of Slade. He's my main problem with that perfect picture I would love to see come alive."

"Really? When he's gone we can have a family?"

"Sure why not? I love the idea of you and me with a kid."

"Do you think Robin and the others are okay?"

"Yeah they're fine I can feel it. They all can handle themselves and get out of tight spots. Remember they're the Teen Titans, well at least four out the five of them are."

"Yeah I guess your right."

An awkward silence fell over the couple as the stared at the ceiling above them. The patterns seemed to swirl and dance as if alive before their eyes before Sibuna decided silence wasn't gonna cut it.

"Wanna go for round nine?"

"Your insatiable you know that right?"

"I know and you love it."

"...sure why not. I'll last longer than you."

"Wanna make a bet on that?"

"Sure, loser has to be the winner's servant for a month when we get back."

"Small stakes but okay, deal."

"Now come here."

"Yes mistress."

Before Sibuna could even move Raven's communicator went off.

"Dammit, I just cant win."

"Seems like you can't"

Raven picked up the communicator and heard Robin's crackling voice. His message was filled with Static and she could hear explosions in the background and hear roaring and howling.

"Raven...Si...help...where...are...you?"

"Robin we're here, where are you?"

"At...the subway...platform...ni..."

"Robin?...Robin? We lost them, Sibuna we have to go help them."

"Way ahead of you Raven. You might want to get dressed first."

"Oh shut up, smart ass."

"Better than being a dumb one."

"True that, let's go."

Sibuna held on to Raven and they phased out to the gun range in the basement. Sibuna grabbed his guns and a few extra ammo clips before grabbing Raven and phasing into the garage.

"Now, which car to pick? So many to choose from, so little time."

"Just pick one already."

"Ah here we go this one looks nice."

"Isn't this Selene's car though?"

"Yeah that's why we're taking it."

"She's gonna kill you when she finds out."

"We'll be long gone and the car will be totaled by then."

"Just get in."

The were out of the garage and past the gate before anyone noticed a car had left the building. After about five minutes of arguing over where the subway was they found it. Sibuna stopped the car right in front of the subway stairwell and could hear the roars and explosions. A large Cheshire cat grin was showing on his face and he revved up the engine twice.

"Sibuna no, no Sibuna. Don't do it, Don't do it!"

Sibuna hit the gas and they flew down the stairwell almost destroying the wheels and the front bumper but who cares? It wasn't their car anyway.

Sibuna could see Robin and the others fighting what looked like giant two legged wolves. Sibuna growled before grabbing his gun out the back seat.

"I hate werewolves."

A shot was fired and a lycan went down. Four of the beasts turned and looked at Sibuna before two more were shot down, a large one who was obviously the leader howled and the others fled down the dark subway tunnel but not before another two were shot down by Sibuna's bullets. Sibuna held his gun and kissed it before grabbing the carrying handle.

"I love this thing."

"About time you guys showed up."

"Cyborg that's not a good way to talk to the person who just saved your ass."

"Sorry raven just kinda having a bad day that's all"

"Understandable, now Robin how did you get here and how do we get out of here?"

"Portal and there's one where those wolf creatures went."

"Lycans."

"What?"

"Werewolves my friends, werewolves."

"Hold on, hold the hell up. Are you saying that vampires and werewolves and ghosts and dragons and stuff like that are real!"

"...Cyborg, what did I just nuke to kingdom-come?"

"...Werewolves."

"Good now get in the car, I gotta total it before we leave."

"Why?"

"He's being immature by wrecking someone else's car."

"Hey she had it coming."

"Whatever dude just drive."

Gonna end this chapter here so I can finish the next part. Enjoy and all that other good stuff.


	20. Welcome back

Oh my god it's alive! It's alive! ahahahahahaha! okay yes I finally got out of my writers block and finally get to post this new chapter up. For those who get confused I've decided to skip the whole them reaching the portal since I can't seem to draw ideas up for that part if something comes up I'll add it. Right now they're back in their time and Control Freak is behind bars. Okay we're clear? Good now...on with the story! As always I own nothing but the S-man!

Sibuna sat in the Titans living room, his mind filled with chaotic thoughts and images that refused to make any sense. Raven had fallen asleep hours ago along with everyone but Sibuna and Starfire who was in her room apparently starting to fall asleep. Sibuna could not get his mind off the little alien at all since she released him in the past. His mind was now filled with memories of him and Starfire and new memories of his travels out of Egypt. He knew it was wrong, he had Raven but due to certain "technicalities" Starfire was now his mistress and since she technically she found him earlier than Raven she had more power than Raven. Though Raven was still his bride which no matter what she always had more voice than a mistress would...unless Starfire became a bride as well. Sibuna shook his head lashing his black hair in all directions as he tried to think straight. He decided to ask the one person who always had answers when he needed them – Alucard. Sibuna envisioned the Hellsing manor in his mind and closed his eyes only to open them to see the manor in front of him. It was pouring rainwhich was normal for England and already Sibuna's clothes were soaked. His hair was platered to his face as he walked up to the door and knocked politely. After a few seconds Walter opened the door smiling at his old friend before letting him in.

"Welcome back Sibuna, I take it this isn't a permanent visit?"

"No Walter, I just need to ask Alucard for some guidance."

"Would you like a towel to dry yourself off before seeing him?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Wait right here and I'll get you one."

Sibuna looked around listening only to the water drip off his body and hit the floor. He never sensed the platinum blonde woman whose heart he held walk up to the balcony to look down at him. Her name was Integra Hellsing and she was one of the reasons Sibuna had left the Hellsing Organization. She smiled at him since he didn't notice her yet. She saw Walter walk up and give him a towel which he proceeded to dry himself off with. She dropped her smile when Walter looked up at her.

"Ah Miss Integra I see you decided to come out. An old friend of ours is back."

Sibuna turned around and smiled at the woman who he "served" for several years before bowing to her.

"I take it your well Integra?"

"Yes and I take it you'll be coming back into service?"

"No thanks babe, I love you and all but im not coming back...yet. Maybe if you 'convince' me i might come back." Heshot a perverted grin at her.

Integra couldn't help but smile inwardly. He was still a flirt even after all this time. She walked down the stairs and just looked at the vampire before her. He was never one for formal attire or uniform and his wet blackwifebeater stuck to his chest while his pants seem do the same to his legs. She walked up to him and wanted to slap him for toying with her emotions all those years back then leaving out of the blue but instead she did something that surprised Walter, Sibuna, and even her--she hugged him. She didn't care if her suit was getting wet she was happy he was alive and not dust. He returned the gesture holding her close hoping to give some body heat even though he didn't have any.

"I missed you too Integra."

"You scared me when you left...you scared us all, even Alucard though he won't admit it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that to me again understand soldier?"

Sibuna smiled at the woman. He loved her but not the way he loved Raven or Starfire. His love for her was more like a very close friendship.

"Of course Master."

No matter what if you were a vampire under Integra's command you better call her that or something similar. He learned that from the beginning when he was allowed into Hellsing. He let her go and looked at her only to be tackled by a very hyper and happy Ceras.

"Sibuna! oh my god im so happy your back its been so long! So how you been? You got me anything? Who was that girl and other people you were with? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"All right, all right I missed you too kid. Now get off me your cutting off air and your getting wet clothes."

Ceras looked down at her skirt which was now wet along with her stockings. She blushed and got off of her vampiric'brother' but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You owed me that at least for being gone so long and not seeing me when I dropped off your stuff."

"Yeah I guess I did at least owe you that. Anyone seen Alucard?"

"I'm right here Anubian."

Alucard's red coated form came walking up the basement stairs slowly, his signature glasses glinting in the light. He extended a gloved hand and Sibuna took it only to dodge a punch a second later. Alucard grabbed his gun from his coat and pointed it at Sibuna's head only to see his remade jackal pointing at his own head. Both vampires had grim looks on their faces which soon turned to lunatic smiles. The two disarmed only to shake hands for real this time.

"Was all that for taking my gun backor for leaving?"

"Both. I heard you needed to ask me something."

"I need answers."

Alucard was silent looking at Sibuna through his yellow glasses studying how much the vampire changed. He could tell something was new about him but did not want to say it and have everyone finding out.

"Very well, come with me."

Alucard turned around and walked towards the very stairs he just came up. Sibuna followed along with a very bouncy Ceras. The trio finally made it to the vampire duo's crypt and sat down. Alucard sat down and poured some blood into two wine glasses. Ceras decided to stay with Sibuna and draped her arms around his neck and chest nuzzling against the back of his head purring. Alucard didn't even look at his spawn while he poured the two glasses.

"Police girl please leave, Sibuna and I have to talk in private."

Ceras gave a disappointed look before leaving slamming the door behind her. Alucard look at Sibuna as he drank from his glass.

"You have a bride don't you?"

Sibuna put his glass down and merely nodded his head.

"So what is it you need me for?"

"Vlad, is it normal for vampires to have more than one bride?"

"Yes in case you forgot I had three and I tried to get another one who was happily married until old Hellsing caught me."

"So it's ok for us to have more than one?"

"Yes as long as you treat them equally and they share you equally then your ok if not then you got two warring vampires brides on your hands."

"Thanks that's what I needed to hear."

"If your going to leave now I suggest you say bye to everyone including Master, she was how should I say, "heartbroken" when you left last time. Oh and send me your gun when you get the chance...i have a fondness for it."

"Yeah I should and i will...not." and with that Sibuna teleported upstairs to Integra's office to say goodbye. Integra was busy working on the files for last weeks attack. It was one of the few attacks in years since Sibuna left but now she couldn't think about work since he came back. She could sense a vampire in the room and was not in the mood for Alucard's games since most likely it was him.

"Go away Alucard im not in the mood."

"I can see that babe with me all over your thoughts."

Integra turned around to see Sibuna stand in front of her desk. He walked around to where she sat and kissed her lightly on the lips but she didn't want that, she waited too long for him to give her a light peck on the lips then leave. In a flash she grabbed his hair in her fist and smashed her lips onto his. Their kiss lasted several minutes before Integra needed breath. She look at the vampire whose hair was still in her fist and smiled at him.

"And don't you forget it soldier."

"Yes Master." Sibuna teleported away leaving Integra alone in her cold office now all hot and bothered."

"Well I guess I better take a bath now."

Sibuna reappeared in the Titan living room this time hearing crying coming from Starfire's room. He phased through the door and could see his princess crying on her bed. She was still in the dress he got her and he smiled at the memory but right now his princess was crying and he didn't like that. He walked over silently to where she laid and stroked her sobbing form she seemed to calm down at his touch since she knew who it was who was touching her. As soon as he sat down on the bed Starfire lunged at him burying her face into his chest.

"What's wrong princess?"

"I don't have anyone at all. Beastboy has this one girl who he met a while ago, Cyborg has his car, Robin has Jinx, and Raven has you, but I have no one at all. It's not fair Sibuna! I wanted you and I had you but I had to leave." She started sobbing once again and to answer this Sibuna stroked her back and nuzzled the top of her head.

"You do have me Star. You released me remember?"

"But I am not a bride like Raven so I'll never get to truly have you like she does."

Sibuna was silent but than he remembered what Alucard told him.

"Starfire remember when you asked me to turn you?"

Starfire wiped her eyes and looked up at the old vampire.

"Y..yes I do."

"Would you like me to?"

Starfire's eyes lit up as she smiled but then a thought crossed her mind.

"But what about Raven?"

"I can have more than one bride but as long as you both share me equally understand?"

Starfire nodded not caring about having to share with Raven she was happy to be with **her** vampire. Sibuna lowered his head to her neck and licked at the spot which he would bite. She squirmed underneath his grip and he smiled knowing his heart made good choices on who to love. His fangs grew before he plunged them slowly into Starfire's neck. Her blood was as sweet as he remembered and it took all his will not to drain her but he only took what was needed before biting his wrist to give her his blood. She drank slowly making the feeling of his blood being drained erotic. After she had enough Sibuna looked at her before laying her on the bed. She seemed to change slowly and painlessly unlike Raven whose transformation was weird even by vampire standards.

'Maybe it had something to do with her demonic blood.'

Starfire opened her new eyes noticing how sharp her vision was and how clear everything looked. Her tongue brushed over her new fangs which excited her to no end. She looked at her hands which still looked beautiful but now had sharp claws to go with them. She looked at her new "husband" and hugged him thanking him for everything. Sibuna smiled and kissed his new bride letting his tongue brush over her fangs. They both laid together before Sibuna phased them into Raven's room. Sibuna smiled happily as Starfire clung to his left side while Raven now feeling his presence in bed moved to cling to his right side. Both Star and Si fell asleep knowing now they would both have a lot of explaining to do, to both Raven and the other Titans.

wow that was a long one wasn't it? Well hope you like it and if you did drop a review let me know how I did! Well as always enjoy! For those who were confused about the whole Integra/Sibuna scene that will be explained later when i put his story of him and Hellsing up.


End file.
